


Второй

by RitsuRe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Romance, casefic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsuRe/pseuds/RitsuRe
Summary: Врач - это единственный человек на войне, который не отнимает жизни, а возвращает с того света. Но что, если у судьбы на этот счет свое мнение? Можно ли остаться самим собой, лишившись привычного мира и, вернувшись обратно, забыть о прошлом, в то время как один из членов британского правительства снова и снова вскрывает твое личное дело?Что знает Майкрофт Холмс о Джоне Уотсоне и чего Джон Уотсон не знает о себе?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> В первой части Шерлока Холмса нет и не предполагалось. Она полностью про Джона и Афганистан.

**Пролог**

Вертушка накренилась, заскрипев фюзеляжем, безрезультатно пытаясь вынырнуть из песчаной бури. Лопасти трещали, рассекая песок в небе, песок на земле – не разберешь, где мы. Вибрация отдавалась в позвоночнике, ребрах, так что казалось, что и сердце мелко трепещет вместе с обшивкой вертолета.

Ещё один рывок и за бортом показалось тусклое рыжее солнце. Буря словно расступилась, бессильно ревя ветром позади.

Хорошо. Я все же начну службу в месте назначения, добравшись до базы.

\- Порядок? – прозвучал в наушнике голос пилота.

И вертолет тряхнуло, закрутило как волчок. Казалось, захоти я - смог бы увидеть рулевой винт на конце хвостовой балки.  
Я не хотел. Закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как нутро уходит в глотку, забивая крик.

***

\- Уотсон. Джон, подъем!

Наставник стоит надо мной, загораживая солнце. Увидев, что я открыл глаза, он протягивает руку, как тогда, после прохождения последней полосы препятствий.

_\- Уильям Блейк. С этого дня я являюсь твоим Наставником. Поздравляю, Уотсон, сделай так, чтобы мне не пришлось вытаскивать твою задницу из передряг._

__

__

_\- Я…спасибо, правда…_

\- Так точно! – выпаливаю я, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Наставник кивает и отходит к пилоту, который при свете все еще рыжеватого солнца осматривает поврежденный несущий винт.

За ночь, что мы провели под боком рухнувшего вертолета, буря отступила, оставляя за собой причудливые барханы песка – и нас, шестерых военных, так и не долетевших до конечного пункта.

\- Джулиан, – обращается Наставник к пилоту, - да брось ты эту хрень.

\- Вас или вертушку? – огрызается тот в ответ, отчего на меня накатывает осознание: они, двое опытных военных, могут выжить на границе пустыни, а мы, четверо салаг – вряд ли.

Афганистан по своему встречал незваных гостей.

Война продолжалась.


	2. Афганистан (часть 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава 1 Пески**

Он смотрел на меня, с веселой злостью перекатывая во рту зеленую травинку. Где только взял?

\- Джон, руки у тебя когда выпрямились до негнущегося состояния? Заматывай ровно или убирайся отсюда к чертовой матери, пока я прямо на тебе не показал основы перевязки.

Я глубоко вдохнул, и следующий слой бинта лег уже ровнее. Курц рвано усмехнулся, дергая поврежденной рукой. Пришлось зажать его ладонь между коленей, сосредоточенно заканчивая перевязку. 

Скорее всего, при такой неглубокой ране боль была терпима. Курц вообще странно относился к боли: смирялся с её надсадным пульсом, бьющимся в краях раны, и считал нормальным терпеть до зеленых кругов перед глазами, пока идти вперед становилось невозможным.

Наставник осмотрел мою работу и хлопнул по плечу, молчаливо велев подниматься.  
За Курцем он приглядывал особо, зная про высокий болевой порог, облеченный в баранье упрямство. Курц умудрялся натыкаться на острые камни, несмотря на то что большую часть пути под нашими ногами был сплошной песок. Никто из нас не обладал этой «способностью», и слава богу. 

\- Я пошел, – он тоже поднялся, обеими руками придерживая плечевые лямки рюкзака. – Еще успею сделать малый круг за периметром. 

Наставник уже развернулся к нам ровной спиной, направляясь к выходу. Защитный тент дрогнул под его рукой, впуская в палатку до белизны яркое солнце.

\- Рукав раскатай, – профиль Наставника четко обрисовывался в проеме входа.

\- Жарко, поди не обожгусь с такой повязкой.

\- У меня не аптека, чтобы литрами изводить на тебя бинты. 

Я не раз замечал за Наставником путаницу в терминах, относящихся к измерениям, но никто его не поправлял. Замена одного мерила на другое была настолько нелепа и очевидна, что такие оговорки воспринимались нормально. Много позже ко мне пришло понимание того, как Наставник вычислял идиотов, и замена была лишь одним из его тревожных индикаторов. Если человек кидался поправлять, значит, он не слышал сути, отвлекаясь на бесполезную мелочь. 

Протиснувшись в проем с другого края тента, Курц раскатал рукав уже за пределами палатки.  
До базы оставалось семь дней пути.

***

Если бы на тренировках я знал, что мы попадем в такой переплет, имело бы смысл засунуть личный скальпель поглубже в рюкзак и пойти учиться на… что там сейчас востребовано? Бизнес-процессы, кажется. Весь Лондон помешался на бизнесе и деньгах.  
Я бы забросил этот рюкзак в теплое место под крышей своего дома, и когда мои дети нашли бы его, то сказал: удача от меня отвернулась. Хромированный скальпель с надписью «Good luck». Если бы я только знал, что этот чертов вертолет рухнет.

***

Мы шли уже пятый день. Наставник все время отмечал даты. Он и Джулиан прекрасно ориентировались по местности и времени. Остальные четверо, так же, как и я, с трудом могли отличить север от запада в бескрайних залежах песка и знали только, что солнце встает на востоке. Свернутый импровизированный лагерь тяжестью рюкзаков давил на плечи. Мы словно стадо баранов брели по условным тропам, мечтая о постое.

\- Ты прешь как танк, – сказал Наставник, поравнявшись с Джулианом. 

Да уж, действительно! Джулиан своим широким шагом задавал темп всей группе. К концу дня у нас не оставалось сил на уныние. Он, как временный командующий, уверенно тащил нас вперед с упрямством человека, во что бы то ни стало желающего выжить.

\- Они тащатся обожравшейся ящерицей на солнцепеке.

\- То есть никак? – зачем-то уточнил Наставник. 

\- То есть еще хуже, чем никак!

 

Вокруг нас пожухшая трава вперемешку с камнями и песком, ровным полем по бокам намеченной трассы. Кто и когда проторил путь, по которому мы шли, я не знал. Редко выложенная камнями дорога не петляла, а уходила натянутой струной в горизонт, и эта струна издавала звук наших шагов. 

\- Шаг мягче! – проорал Джулиан. – Марш на плацу оставьте для высокого начальства. Здесь вы собранная и незаметная группа. 

Как это: мягче? Но Джулиан говорил с нами так, как будто мы выпуск военной школы, по ошибке не доучившийся последний год. Я попробовал изменить шаг, стараясь не так сильно вбиваться пятками в землю. Парни за моей спиной тряхнули рюкзаками, тоже пытаясь ступать по-другому. Из-за плеча Джулиана мне не было видно, отреагировал ли он на шум наших стараний.  
Приноровившись не топать, я погрузился в воспоминания. 

***

Все время, пока я работал на Национальную службу здравоохранения, мир легко расслаивался под движениями скальпеля. Пазл с неровными кусочками и оцарапанными краями, который мне предлагали собирать изо дня в день. В свете ламп операционных я резал и сшивал жизнь: стежок, еще стежок, обрыв пляшущей линии в мониторах. Хирург со сворой ассистентов, хирург с «именным» скальпелем как символом признания. 

Я был предельно честен сам с собой. В чистоте операционных ты становишься механизмом и считаешь естественным, когда на ладони оказываются инструменты. Въевшиеся привычки, которые не снять вместе с перчатками. Я никогда не принижал собственные старания, но останусь ли я хорошим врачом, если убрать декорации? Нет ответа! Тем не менее, существует простая необходимость хранить то, что у меня есть, спасать то, что мне не принадлежит и всегда делать чуть больше, чем можешь.  
«Жизнь на грани подвига», - шептала Гарри, когда я, сжав зубы, неразборчиво заполнил бланки и поехал проверить, какова на вкус победа над смертью без медкарт, историй болезни и тщательного мытья рук. 

Три месяца нас продержали на первой базе, разнося в пух и прах все навыки, вбитые военной кафедрой. К концу обучения я чувствовал себя собакой, одной из тех овчарок, что постоянно сновали рядом. «Сидеть! Лежать! Голос!». Овчаркам было легче, им хотя бы перепадало угощение. 

Там не было вопроса «Почему?». Впервые я произнес его, стоя около нагретого осколка поверженного песчаной бурей вертолета. Джулиан, почти год мотавшийся туда и обратно между базами, только пожал плечами. Он не произносил такого вслух. Чертов умник, потащивший за собой четверых новичков и Наставника.  
\- Здесь недалеко.

Мне бы еще тогда понять природу скептического взгляда Наставника, но было не до того. Пустынная пыль ждала жертв.

***

Я шел ровно, выпрямляя спину под стать впередиидущему Джулиану. Он не гнулся под тяжестью рюкзака, всегда удерживая плечи на одной линии. Его выправка и груз существовали отдельно, и все пройденное время я старался понять, как он это делает. Уже через два часа пути я склонялся вперед, взваливая вес рюкзака на спину и чуть сгибая ноги в коленях. Именно это аукнулось при спуске, когда песок под ногами заструился и поплыл широкими волнами. 

\- Осторожно! – крикнул Джулиан. 

Я несся, вздымая вокруг себя тучи песка: то ли падал, то ли скользил по наклонной поверхности, на ходу пытаясь развернуться боком и остановить движение. 

Джулиан, успевший спуститься на достаточное расстояние, подался вперед, сильнее упираясь ногами в землю, и выставил руки, намереваясь затормозить мое падение.  
Не самый лучший день, чтобы пропахать носом песок.  
Тряхнув плечами, я постарался откинуться назад. Рюкзак потянул меня за собой, опрокинул в песок и торпедой продолжил наше совместное движение прямо под ноги Джулиану.  
Перед столкновением я успел заметить его рывок в сторону, но это нас не спасло. 

Приложившись подбородком о ключицы Джулиана, я успел порадоваться утере автомата где-то на этом пути. Если бы сверху прилетело еще и прикладом, он бы меня добил. 

Наверное, в моих глазах отразился страх и командир увидел именно его. Он не стал выворачиваться и спихивать меня, а сам выгнул шею, следя за направлением моего взгляда.  
В метре от его головы змея уже сделала «свечку».

\- Хлопай, - шепот Джулиана был едва различим. - Хлопай!

Впервые в жизни змея не за стеклом зоопарка, а в непосредственной близости, которая одним броском могла превратиться в смертельную.  
Да он спятил! Ударился головой! Можно как-то по-другому. Как-то…  
Идей получше не было.

Почти зажмурившись, я вытянул ладони над его лицом и неуверенно хлопнул.  
Змея никак не отреагировала.

\- Сильнее, – он старался говорить, не разжимая губ. Кадык на загоревшей до бронзы шее почти не дергался.

Второй хлопок получился более смелым. За спиной я услышал удивленный присвист одного из наших парней. Оуэн! Только он способен издавать звуки в любой ситуации. Змея качнулась – то ли от моего хлопка, то ли от этого присвиста. 

\- Руки вперед, перед мордой, и хлопай на счет!

Совать руки прямо в морду змеи - верное самоубийство. Ослушаться приказа - такие же последствия.  
От моего глубокого вдоха легкие обожгло горячим воздухом. Джулиан начал считать:

\- Раз… два… три…

Низкий голос командным тоном раскатывал гласные. С ударением он выталкивал их из горла. Эти короткие гласные-приказы набатом отзывались во всем теле. И как невозможно было не услышать звук набата, так и невозможно не подчиниться воле Джулиана.  
Руки сами потянулись ближе к змее, смыкаясь ладонями в ритм.

\- …четыре… пять… стоп! Раз… два… сильнее… три… стоп! Раз…

Змея снова качнулась. Она следила за движениями и раскачивалась маятником под звук хлопков. Ритм был незатейливым, но четким. Джулиан ни разу не сбился со счета, и я приноровился хлопать на звук его голоса. 

Казалось, мы провели за этим занятием не менее получаса. Змея плыла волнистыми движениями из стороны в сторону. 

\- …четыре… прибейте… пять… стоп! Её…

Боковое зрение уловило Курца, вскидывающего дуло автомата. Курца с упирающимся в плечо прикладом. Курца, по-моему, так же съехавшего крышей, как и Джулиан!  
Рваный выдох счета командира означал, что не я один засек эту картину.

Приклад резко опустился поперек хвоста качающейся змеи.

\- Руки, – скомандовал Наставник.

Мне не надо было повторять дважды. Моих рук уже не было в непосредственной близости, когда он проорал:

\- Курц, оглуши её! 

Второй приклад, черт знает, с какого раза, попал в уворачивающуюся змею.  
Одним движением Джулиан столкнул меня в сторону и выпростал руки из лямок рюкзака. В перевернутом мире я увидел его кулак, впечатывающийся в скулу Курца. 

\- Ты собирался стрелять, – никакой злости, только ровная констатация факта да белеющие костяшки пальцев на лямках курцевского рюкзака. – Ты, щенок, собирался стрелять!

Выражение глаз Курца было не разглядеть, но напряженная поза и чуть расставленные локти говорили о том, что он намерен доказать свою правоту не словами, так делом. 

Курц собирался поступить глупо, что тогда, что сейчас. Вероятность попадания в змею с минимальным риском оставить меня без пальцев, а Джулиана без головы, равнялась нулю. Хороший снайпер с пристрелянной винтовкой смог бы проделать такое, но не Курц, который брал числом, а не точностью. 

\- Я бы её прикончил! – возразил он и схлопотал еще раз по той же скуле. 

\- Понял за что?

Джулиан не давал ему ни шанса на ответный выпад. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. 

\- Нет, – наконец сознался Курц, рефлекторно дергая щекой в попытке унять нарастающую боль.

\- Я не отдавал приказа стрелять.

Ударение на последнем слове он выплюнул как мат, так что я засомневался в правильности своего слуха. Вся позирующая бравада Курца спала, стекла с него, и остался только парень с поникшими плечами. 

\- Понял, – констатировал Джулиан.

 

***

Рельеф под ногами распался растрескавшейся почвой. Трещины разрезали всю котловину вдоль и поперек на мелкие участки земли. Пласты сдвигались и рассыпались под ногами, создавая ощущение хождения по вывернутой яичной скорлупе. Если бы не глиняный цвет, можно было представить детеныша огромного ящера, вылупившегося на свободу в этой местности. 

\- Нам повезло с сезоном, – объяснил Наставник, заметив мой интерес. – В другое время мы бы погрязли в этом болоте.

На этот раз он шел рядом со мной, а Курц по привычке прикрывал его спину. За моим правым плечом топал Оуэн, матеря вполголоса неровности рельефа. Замыкал процессию Бенджамин.

\- Не понимаю, это бывшее озеро? – отозвался я, по-прежнему вертя головой.

\- Такыры, – поправил впередиидущий Джулиан.

Он выдавал информацию по крупицам, емко и четко. Если на что-то общее находилось одно определение, мы обязательно его узнавали. И плевать ему, что я не знаю такого диковинного названия. Учитель из него не получался, поэтому слова Джулиана пояснял Наставник.

\- Нынешнее озеро, Джон. Здесь не так уж часто можно встретить озеро подобного рода. Мы в самом конце Каракумов, и стоит благодарить бога за то, что вертушка рухнула не ближе к границе. За несчастную ковровую змею я бы тоже поблагодарил. Мясной суп нам обеспечен. 

\- Погоди-погоди, – осознание заставило меня приостановиться, и шагнувший вперед Наставник обернулся на мой возглас. – Ковровая змея? Мясо? Она была не ядовита?!

Оуэн за моей спиной коротко хохотнул. Джулиан неодобрительно обернулся, буркнул что-то похожее на «нет» и дернул головой, понуждая идти дальше. Я зашагал, не зная, какой из роившихся в моей голове вопросов задать первым.

\- Но зачем?

Целую минуту Наставник смотрел в затылок Джулиана. Похоже, он что-то решал для себя, но мне в ответ отшутился.

\- Из тебя вышел неплохой укротитель. Когда-нибудь ты превзойдешь карьеру Джулиана в Индии.

\- За разглашение информации из личного дела третьими лицами полагается наказание в зависимости от рода информации, – процитировал Джулиан строчку из устава. 

Сзади раздалось натужное пыхтение Бенджамина, которому сегодня выпало нести самый большой рюкзак.

\- Да бросьте, кому мы здесь расскажем. Этим вашим такырам?

\- Джем, закрой рот, – коротко бросил Наставник, ускоряя шаг до плеча Джулиана.

Бенджамин терпеть не мог, когда его имя сокращали таким образом. Но сейчас в хвосте группы слышалось лишь пыхтение. Из нас четверых перечить Наставнику и Джулиану осмеливался только Курц, да и тот не по злобе, а в силу склочного характера.

***

Вопросы множились под заходящим солнцем. Они вертели хвостами близкой разгадки, но ответ никак не приходил. Вместо него в груди неприятным осадком зрела обида: за весь цирк, что устроил Джулиан, за мой испуг перед опасностью, за невозможность принятия собственного решения и тупое подчинение чужой воле. Обида пересыпалась здешним песком меж ребер. Путался и без того неупорядоченный ход мыслей. Клоун, циркач, арлекин на потеху группе. 

Наставник закрепил угол палатки, и я осознал последний на сегодня шанс поговорить с ним наедине. 

\- Почему она подчинилась?

Он глянул искоса и занялся шнуровкой одного края полога. Не слышал или не хотел слышать, черт его знает. 

\- Ты выполнил нужное действие и получил правильный результат. Где твое сердце хирурга, Джон?

\- Не знаю. 

Ветер проскользнул около ног и взмыл вверх, подхватывая за собой песчаное облако. Я зажмурился, отворачиваясь от этой пустынной ласки.

\- Она подчинялась не тебе, а движениям рук и атаке воздуха от хлопков. Вот тебе секрет дудочки заклинателей, – Наставник поднялся, разминая ноги, и перешел к закреплению другого края входа в палатку. – Остальные ответы ты знаешь сам. Залезай, пока можешь. 

Тепло спальника не располагало к размышлениям. Душное преддверие ночи обязательно превратится в холод. Лучше потерпеть духоту сейчас, чем впотьмах вытаскивать край расстегнутого спальника из-под соседа.  
Снаружи Наставник тихо переговаривался с подошедшим Курцем. Шум поднимающегося ветра заглушал их слова. Усталость легко кружила голову, стоило только прикрыть глаза. 

 

Наставник дошнуровывал вход уже внутри. Он закончил и завозился, устраиваясь у моего правого бока, рядом со стенкой палатки. Накатывающий на меня сон перебил шум под пологом и странный звук, словно кто-то делал подкоп под входом. Приоткрыв глаза, я увидел ползком протискивающегося Курца. Его руки гребли песок, который веером падал на нижнюю половину спальников.  
Курц сел на корточках, подтянул к себе свободный спальник и начал втискиваться в него как гусеница, смешно переставляя ноги и извиваясь. Натянув его до подмышек, он грохнулся топориком между мной и Наставником, щедро пересыпав песком все внутренности палатки. 

\- Эй, – возмутился я, перекатываясь влево, – какого черта ты творишь?

\- Твоя смена через два часа, храпи спокойно, – безапелляционно откликнулся Курц. – Не буди, если решишь потренироваться в укрощении ближайших ящериц.

\- Пошел ты!

Песок под тканью палатки чувствовался скользящими, рассыпчатыми барханами. Я утонул в нем, не смиряясь с необходимостью подчинения приказам, но допустив, только допустив мысль: так надо. Здесь не соревнование за первенство и не показательное выступление.  
До базы оставалось три дня.


	3. Жуки

\- Джон! Так и будешь глазеть? 

Бенджамин подцепляет очередную канистру, и сквозь белый пластик видно покачивание воды. Колодец не похож на те, которые встречались нам раньше. Он добротно выложен круглыми, отполированными камнями и прикрыт сверху точно подогнанным листом жести. Непривычно видеть такой отголосок цивилизации посреди отступающих песков  
Мы шутим, бережно набирая воду в ладони. 

Ещё у первого найденного колодца Бенджамин, Оуэн и Курц весело выплескивали её друг другу на шеи. Тогда я впервые увидел, как Джулиан потерял дар речи. Он пылал, захлебываясь возмущением, мычал как корова и покачивался с пятки на носок. Выглядело очень забавно ровно до тех пор, пока он не пришел в себя. Троица отжималась грудью в песок пятьдесят раз.  
Джулиан, повышая голос в конце каждого предложения, читал отповедь о расходовании воды в пустыне. Тем более, не своей воды. Я мысленно порадовался, что не успел включиться в веселье парней. 

 

Сейчас Джулиан даже не подходил к колодцу. Он стоял недалеко, отвернувшись от нас, и напряженно всматриваясь в горизонт. Отрез белой ткани небрежно сооруженного тюрбана трепетал на легком ветру. Я разглядывал прямую линию его спины без веса рюкзака. Мне до такой осанки ещё тянуться и тянуться. 

Проходя мимо, Наставник сбросил рюкзак в общую кучу и встал около Джулиана. Пока мы наполняли канистры, они перекинулись парой фраз. Довольно часто эти двое вели себя как заговорщики в темных подвалах: разговаривали непонятными терминами между собой вполголоса, абсолютно не считаясь с другими. Вот и теперь Наставник развернулся спиной к боку Джулиана, и, бьюсь об заклад, они думали о чем-то схожем. 

\- Смотрите, верблюды, - раздался восторженный голос Бенджамина.

Из-за насыпи, ступая чинно и плавно, действительно показались верблюды. Они шли навьюченным караваном, горделиво изогнув шеи над последними песками пустыни. Бенджамин улыбался им как старым знакомым.

\- Ложись!

Приказ Джулиана взрезал духоту воздуха. Отточенным на тренировках движением я перекинул автомат на спину и опять глотал песочную пыль, ничего не понимая в этом мире. Верблюды опасны?  
Метрах в шести от меня пуля взметнула фонтанчик песка. Твою мать!

\- За рюкзаки. Быстро!

Я изо всех сил работал локтями. Автомат больно шоркал по спине, но мысли были о том, чтобы не ощутить другую боль, где-нибудь в области открытых для обстрела ног. 

\- На изготовку. Без поражения. Огонь! 

Поднятая нами пыль светлой дымкой ненадолго скрыла передвижения. Она заполонила воздух, также не давая разглядеть противника. Холодный рюкзак, нагретый автомат с обжигающим штырем предохранителя. Тугая пружина курка, дробные песочные брызги всё ближе и ближе, пляшущее дуло. Я хорошо стреляю. Вдох. Первый сустав указательного пальца на спусковом крючке, плавно и прямо назад, как учили. Я хо-ро-шо стреляю. 

Выстрелы прошлись примерно в метре от закутанных до глаз фигур. Командир сказал не целиться в них, но и без его указаний все во мне каменело при мысли поднять дуло выше, прямо в грудь ближайшего человека.  
Звуки выстрелов навалились стуком в барабанных перепонках. 

В мешанине песка было не разглядеть, сколько людей в нас стреляют и куда стреляем мы. Бесполезная и бессмысленная оборона.

\- Уходим. По двое. Оуэн, Джем, пошли!

Я вдавил курок, пулями выписывая линию перед собой. Курц рядом сделал то же самое. Двое ушли вместе с рюкзаками, будто груз мог защитить спины от прицельных выстрелов.

\- На счет три. Два, три, пошли!

Сжатые пальцы одной руки на магазине, не выпущу, точно нет. Вторая рука неестественно выворачивается под лямкой холодного рюкзака. Господи, может и правда убережет? Тяжелый, зараза.  
Курц бежит быстрее, чудом успев продеть руки в обе лямки. В спину несется рев всполошенных верблюдов. Бежать. Поворот, спина Курца, вдавленные следы, вперед. Рюкзак качнулся, огрев днищем по бедру. У меня слишком много всего, автомат, рюкзак, руки, зачем человеку так много рук? Поворот. 

***

Мы влетели в зелень каменистой равнины. Разнотравье стелилось под ноги, острые камни опасно переворачивались под подошвой. Бежать стало невыносимо. Чертов рюкзак всё сильнее и сильнее бил боксерской грушей мне по бедру. Курц обернулся и сбавил темп. 

\- Стой, одень нормально.

Он подхватил вторую лямку, помогая просунуть руку, в которой прочно угнездился автомат. Звуки редких выстрелов долетали искаженным эхом. Впереди остаток стены в развалинах постройки. До него ещё надо добраться. Не сговариваясь, мы просто пошли быстрым одинаковым шагом. 

Оуэн высунулся из-за стены и вяло махнул нам рукой. 

\- Иди, – Курц пропустил меня вперед, кидая рюкзак на землю.

\- Стой, – зная Курца, можно было не сомневаться, что он пойдет и попытается добить весь караван, продержавшись только на своём юношеском максимализме. – Мы не можем вернуться.

\- Мы – нет, а я могу.

Безумие – позволить Курцу вернуться. Мелкие камни под ногами брызнули в разные стороны, когда я перегородил ему путь. Уверенность – всё, что нам сейчас надо. В словах, в действиях, даже в догадках. И я постарался вложить как можно больше уверенности в свой голос: 

\- Они дали нам уйти. Караван, охраняемый боевиками, дал нам уйти! Не застрелили в спину легкие мишени, не подошли ближе, ты понимаешь или нет? 

\- Мы вовремя их заметили.

\- Верблюдов? Пока они не столкнулись с нами нос к носу, это ты считаешь вовремя? -Курц дернулся, собираясь обойти меня справа. - Да послушай же, Джулиан сказал не стрелять на поражение. Теперь мы должны дать им шанс уйти. Ты, понимаешь, ты должен дать им шанс! Двадцать минут, и я пойду с тобой. 

\- Десять.

***

Я сполз по стене вместе с рюкзаком. Оуэн и Бен держали прицелы на случай внезапных гостей. Проклятое солнце светило прямо в глаза сквозь сомкнутые веки, прожигая до боли. Если повернуть голову, можно приоткрыть один глаз. 

Рядом со мной Курц медленно кивал, почти касаясь подбородком каменной кладки. Нервный тик? Мне не доводилось видеть такого плавного проявления. Я сосредоточился на нём, будто сейчас не оставалось ничего более важного. Что же с тобой такое, что? Раз, два, три, четыре…секунды! 

\- Идет, – первое слово Курца нарушило тишину засады.

\- Один?

\- Не разглядеть. Нет, – прошелестело уставшим выдохом. – Вдвоём.

Они шли друг за другом, так же, как и мы с Курцем некоторое время назад.  
Наставник не остановился, только цепкий взгляд скользнул по каждому из нас, чуть дольше задерживаясь на не переставшем кивать Курце.  
Шедший следом Джулиан одернул нас:

\- Все? Не курятник, чтоб рассаживаться. Пошли.

Казалось, за время отдыха рюкзак потяжелел ещё больше. Я цеплялся за стену, вставая рывками: сначала на согнутые колени, потом на ноги. Нет, не на ноги, а на два куска арматуры, не приспособленных для передвижения и по сущей случайности впаянных в мою плоть. Правый, левый, опять спина Курца впереди. 

Он прибавил шаг, нагоняя Наставника:

\- Почему так долго?

\- Прости, что не позвонили.

Ничего не понятно с этими людьми. Один гонит вперед, будто ничего не случилось, второй – выдает колкости действительно извиняющимся тоном. 

Арматура в ногах начала вибрировать, толкая боль в закаменевшие мышцы. Как по щелчку сменившийся рельеф местности не давал войти в ритм шагов. Каждый раз нога должна была притаптывать песок, но вместо него была трава, глинистая почва и высившиеся груды камней.

***

За холмом змеилась петля трассы с остатками асфальта. Она проваливалась ямами, дыбилась неровными краями застывшего битума и была, очевидно, заброшенной. Джулиан поддел ногой кусок асфальта.

\- А-49?

\- Похоже на дальний кусок, – отозвался Наставник.

\- Достали со своими шифровками, – прервал их Бенджамин.

Наставник и Джулиан синхронно обернулись к нему. Бен как никто из нас подчинялся указаниям старших по званию. Сейчас беседа предназначалась не для наших ушей, и выпад Бенджамина прозвучал громом. 

Курц покрутил пальцем у виска, выражая причастность к этим двоим, а не к нам, ничего не понимающим салагам. Глупый мальчишка, раз решил, что постоянное прикрытие спины Наставника возведет его в ранг посвященных. Пацан лет на пять младше меня, наверняка только после учебы. Какого хрена он здесь выделывает?  
Я ткнул кулаком ему под ребра:

\- Покрути ещё раз, я не разглядел. 

Он сделал подсечку, и гудящие болью ноги подломились. Падая, я рубанул ребром ладони под коленями, как раз выше плотно зашнурованных берц. Нахал охнул, грохнувшись рядом, и с яростью берсерка рванулся вперед.

Джулиан перехватил меня за плечи. Наставник зеркально повторил его жест в отношении Курца. Он извивался в руках, то и дело огревая державшего рюкзаком. Наставник тряхнул, перехватывая горло в изгиб локтя и, пользуясь его высоким ростом, выгибая назад, к своему плечу. Я вспомнил тренировки: существовало множество неочевидных выходов из захвата и два очевидных. Курц ни одним не воспользовался, то ли остывая, то ли ожидая, пока его выпустят, чтобы снова броситься в атаку. 

За плечами раздался лающий голос Джулиана:

\- Нападение на врача приравнивается к саботажу. 

Пятый пункт устава, если я правильно определил. 

\- Он не врач, он трус, – Курц захрипел, в неэффективной попытке вырваться. – Все трусы! И я, раз пошел с ними.

\- На землю, оба. Упор лежа!

Зря он убрал захват, ноги меня не держали. Острые камни под ладонями, вес рюкзака, пригибающий спину, даже один раз не смогу отжаться, только рухнуть на неровную землю подо мной.

\- Начали. Ррраз…

Джулиан мог считать до бесконечности. Он никогда не делал обратный отсчет, предоставляя наказанным возможность самим гадать, когда всё закончится. Двадцать? Сорок пять? Шестьдесят два? Не узнаешь, пока не пройдешь.

\- Стойте! Джон, не двигайся, жук.

И врут всё. Ничего не проносится перед глазами, никакой жизни. Наверное, есть какой-то лимит на эти предсмертные воспоминания, на прокрутку видеоряда сильных эмоций от момента рождения до последнего вздоха. Свои я пропустил, когда полз по песку в сторону рюкзаков. 

Жук – один из видов бомб, которыми минировали дороги. Мне слышался голос преподавателя в тесном учебном классе. Простая и эффективная штука, приводящаяся в действие под весом не менее пяти тысяч фунтов. Во мне было явно меньше, но кто поручится за достоверность информации?

Я поднял взгляд на Наставника, иррационально надеясь на его жестокий юмор. Извернуться и посмотреть под собой не хватало силы воли. По рукам тысячей иголок прошлась судорога. Плевать. Вместо ног – арматура, вместо рук – сведенные мышцы. Совсем плевать, даже если там жук. Я могу опуститься, лечь в землю, и получу покой при любом исходе: от проклятого солнца, от горячего оружия, от мальчишки, что ведет себя как дурак, от всех них в этой богом забытой стране. 

Кто-то уцепился за рюкзак в попытке потянуть вверх.

\- Нет, - Наставник отрицательно покачал головой, не отрывая от меня взгляда. – Давай Курц, он выше.

Что чувствует человек, смотря в глаза смертнику, за которого несет ответственность? Сожаление? Вину с привкусом страха? На лице Наставника не отражалось ни одной эмоции. Только сочувствующий, словно подёрнутый дымкой, взгляд. Жалость. Это же жалость. Ну уж нет! Никто не смеет меня жалеть. Обвинять в мягкотелости, податливости – сколько угодно, но жалеть не позволю. Теперь я готов был рухнуть животом в холм жука, не ради отдохновения, а только бы Наставник прекратил смотреть на меня этим взглядом. 

Курц согнулся, просовывая ладони под лямки рюкзака на плечах. Оторвав, казалось вросшую в камни руку, я ухватился за его запястье. 

\- Готов?

\- Да.

Оттолкнуться второй рукой, сдавая себя на милость держащего. Подчиниться ему, вручив свою жизнь в камуфляже упрямства. Не удержит – и мы оба рухнем на металлическую блямбу, присыпанную землей, лишь по досадному недоразумению именуемую насекомым.  
Но Курц удержал, оттаскивая меня в сторону от вероятной смерти.

*** 

Костер почти погас, и в редких язычках пламени было сложно разглядывать выражение лиц. Мы не расходились, изменив обычному расписанию. Только дежуривший Оуэн то появлялся, то исчезал, обходя лагерь. Курц, не отрывая взгляда от пламени, отрицательно покачал головой в такт собственным мыслям.

\- Я должен был вернуться. Да я вообще не должен был уходить.

Этот шепот удивил меня не хуже выстрела. Слишком много для одного дня. Сначала отдача в плечо от оружия, потом капитуляция мальчишке, который достоин только взбучки. Я смотрю на него и пытаюсь выковырять из себя хоть какую-то эмоцию, но внутри оказывается пустое равнодушие и усталость, которой не хочется объяснять всё по кругу. 

Джулиану тоже не хочется, да он и не обязан. Мы – его безалаберное войско, механические солдатики, заводящиеся оборотом ключа-приказа. Только механизм не всегда срабатывает, сбоит на ненужном переосмыслении, ржавеет, подверженный рефлексии. Можно научить основным навыкам выживания, приправить их необходимостью убийства, натренировать до рефлексов на голос, но нельзя сдержать ход мыслей, камнепад эмоций, вот-вот грозящий разрушить плотину подчинения. 

Джулиан дистанцируется от нас молчанием командира, от которого мы должны слышать только приказы, а не слова утешения. Сегодня я понимаю его и сдерживаю порывы вскрыть эту оборону дружелюбием, словами, да хоть скальпелем, что покоится во внутреннем кармане рюкзака. Утешения любого из нас дадут право считать его равным. Шаг на ступень рядом с ним – право обсуждать приказы. Переход до сомкнутых плеч на одной линии – право не подчиняться.  
Джулиан молчит. Он неутомимым роботом тащит нас до базы, тронь, расковыряй – и мы погибнем в индивидуальности выбора правильного пути. Джулиан не хочет отзываться, давая Курцу время на забег до правильного ответа. Я вижу, как напряглась линия челюсти, когда он сжал зубы. Ты не обманешь врача, Джулиан, ни одного врача из этой группы.

\- Какой был приказ? – металл в голосе Наставника звенит расходящимся эхом. 

\- Уходить.

\- Что не понятно в этом слове?

Курц искоса смотрит сначала вправо, на меня, молчаливо ища поддержки, потом на Бенджамина напротив.

\- Ещё раз: ты выполнил приказ?

\- Д-да, но…

Дежавю. Теперь я зритель в повторяющейся пьесе. Из зрительного зала совсем не видно актерской игры Наставника. Его заслоняет напряженное плечо Курца и я смотрю на сплетенные в замок пальцы. Я уже участвовал в этой пьесе, можно я пойду спать?

\- Осторожнее, Курц. 

Бенджамин понимает. Он и Оуэн не рвались обратно вспуганными кроликами, и мне бы подумать об этом раньше. Бену было достаточно один раз вертикально раскачиваться над нагретым песком, чтобы понять отсутствие «но» в правильных ответах.  
Курц фыркает, передергивает плечами и сразу становится прежней занозой в заднице. 

\- Да, просто да.

***

Бенджамин растрескавшимися на солнце пальцами вырисовывает круги на земле. В этой каменистой местности каждый звук звонче, и четко слышны шаги Оуэна по лагерю. Когда он снова показывается из темноты, Джулиан неожиданно говорит.

\- Это был караван с оружием. Отбой через три минуты. Джон, сейчас ты, следующий –Курц.

Мне видно Наставника, который что-то хочет возразить, но только машет рукой. От нашей возни тусклое пламя костра мигает, затихая в тёмных углях. Оуэн радостно снимает тяжелые армейские часы Джулиана и помогает мне застегнуть их на запястье. Велики, но я уже привык. Мой фонарик в рюкзаке, только бы не уснуть, вползая в палатку. 

***

В жерле рюкзака пальцы натыкаются на что-то гладкое и слегка шершавое. Какого черта? Я ощупываю ещё раз продолговатую форму.

\- Что там у тебя?

\- Не знаю, посвети.

Под свертками свет фонарика выхватывает пластиковый бок канистры с водой. Бенджамин, ну молодец просто, то-то мне казалось, что рюкзак холодный. 

\- За укрывательство воды полагается смертная казнь, Джон, – Наставник удачно копирует тон Джулиана.

\- Ты соучастник, это твоя палатка.

Курц просовывает голову в открытый полог и сразу же ныряет внутрь, ткнувшись острым локтем в моё бедро. Не обращает внимания на неудобства, располагаясь на среднем спальнике, по-детски подмяв под себя ноги, и только потом раздраженно тянет.

\- Тесно.

\- Так подождал бы, – устало огрызаюсь в ответ.

Вполне в духе Курца: засунуть голову в пасть льва и оттуда вещать, что слюняво, плохо пахнет и зубы мешают.

\- Ты теперь мой должник. За спасение своей задницы мог бы и подвинуться.

\- Я много чего могу, только ты исполнял приказ.

\- Наставник не может отдавать приказы, у вас же одна каста.

\- Ты уверен, Курц? – парирует Наставник. - Джон, да ради всего святого, дам я тебе свой фонарик, руки, сюда, быстро! 

Иногда мне кажется, что в имперском колледже обороны преподают ораторское искусство приказного тона.  
Яркий свет фонарика, зажатого между щекой и предплечьем, пляшет по моим рукам, пока Наставник ровными движениями смазывает ссадины. 

\- Надо было ставить медицинский шатер, – не унимается Курц.

«Высокий болевой порог» – мысленное напоминание помогает намного лучше, чем изобретение новых способов его заткнуть. Наставник, казалось, и вовсе не слышит.

\- Ты хирург, Джон, а потом солдат. У тебя есть два часа, чтобы подумать об этом.

***

Кем я только не был за эти дни, но только не хирургом. Здесь, примерно на тридцать шестом градусе северной широты, можно забыть о многом. Мы готовились попасть в самое пекло военных действий, а вместо этого нас швырнули на отдаленную военную базу. Да и то не дошвырнули. Я не знал опыт пилотирования Джулиана, но подозревал, что недолгий. Он сменил нашего пилота в самый последний момент, он завел вертолет в песчаную бурю, но и он же почти довел нас до базы без потерь личного состава. Джулиан умеет исправлять собственные ошибки. Почти мой ровесник, замкнувшийся и подчинивший себе четверых новичков. Только за эту силу воли его стоит уважать. 

Трава послушно приминалась под моими шагами. Петлять вдоль и поперек лагеря, на автомате фильтруя звуки местности, было несложно. Джулиан не очень-то верил в наши способности часовых, но мы старались. По крайней мере, я старался. 

Как старался на первой базе получить в Наставники человека, три года до Афганистана проработавшего врачом без границ. Мой стопроцентный билет в горячую точку – провинцию Гильменд. И когда Наставник назвал моё имя, я понял, что не зря вкалывал как проклятый, обдирая эти самые пальцы хирурга о ствол автомата. Только вместо Гильменда нас бросили в сторону, противоположную от основных военных действий, на всякий случай отгородив горным рельефом.

Часы завибрировали: два часа ночи, пора расталкивать Курца, который спит как сурок.  
Или ворочается, пытаясь уснуть, судя по шелесту спальника.

Шнуровка легко разошлась под пальцами. Металлические клепки уже давно отлетели и можно было даже не пытаться закрывать вход в палатку на них. В открывшемся проеме неясные очертания голой, покатой спины Курца, согнутых ног Наставника, предплечий, с проступившими от напряжения мышцами. В темноте повлажневшая загорелая кожа отдает синевой. Лопатки Курца сходятся и тут же расслабляются, когда он вцепляется в руку Наставника чуть выше локтя, продолжая в рваном темпе двигаться на его члене, пока тот второй вытянутой рукой зажимает его губы.  
Господи, мне сегодня дадут поспать или нет? Сволочи. Бездушные, эгоистичные сволочи. 

Вытаптывая широким радиусом по лагерю, я припоминаю ещё несколько нелицеприятных эпитетов в адрес этих двоих, стараясь не прислушиваться к шорохам и уж точно игнорировать собственный участившийся пульс. На неуставные отношения мне тем более плевать, не мое дело. Странная формулировка – отношения, не отражающая мимолетного секса в палатке. Доведись мне попасться дисциплинарной комиссии за таким занятием, я бы поспорил, что секс ещё не отношения. Хотя, касательно этих двоих – черт его знает. В любом случае, мне бы не хотелось увидеть это ещё раз, с учетом отсутствия женщин на много миль вокруг. 

Мне удается успокоиться, прежде чем выступивший из темноты Наставник отбирает у меня часы и фонарик. Джулиан прав, из нас действительно плохие часовые, раз я отследил его всего лишь на расстоянии пяти шагов. Стоит сказать спасибо, что по голове не получил в целях мотивации тренировки внимания. 

Откинутый полог на миг закрывает от меня звездный купол неба. Курц спит на животе, укрытый спальником и, похоже, подмяв под себя второй. На моем спальнике раскиданные остатки одежды, и я не хочу думать о неизбежной утренней неловкости. Хотя кого я обманываю, Курц и неловкость – несовместимые вещи.

Во сне из-под меня расползаются жуки, то шурша спальником, то гремя металлическими боками.

***

\- Сэр, мы их засекли.

Двумя росчерками Майкрофт вывел незамысловатую подпись в конце документа и только тогда поднял взгляд. Вошедший молодой человек инстинктивно сделал шаг назад под этим пристальным вниманием.

\- Сэр, им остались сутки до базы, сэр, – зачем-то ввернул обращение второй раз.

Насыщенные лучи заходящего солнца подсвечивали портьеру окна. Бежевые блики взметнулись по пальцам Майкрофта, прошедшихся дробным стуком по столешнице. 

\- Официальные бумаги об их смерти?

Холмс не держал в штате идиотов, не понимающих подтекста вопросов. Молодой человек на три секунды замешкался с ответом, словно мысленно сверяясь с информацией.

\- Подписаны вчера. 

Майкрофт коротко кивнул, двигая ближе папку с делом №247-НЗ. Подцепил подушечкой безымянного пальца загнувшийся уголок, разглаживая белизну картона. Вошедший затаил дыхание.

\- Переходите ко второй фазе.

\- Да, сэр.

Тихий стук закрывшейся двери совпал с шелестом документов, внушительной стопкой придавивших папку.


	4. Колреш

_Дорогая Гарри. Помнишь самое жаркое лето, в которое мы строили плот? Он ещё развалился и мы так и не смогли никуда уплыть. Я огорчился, а ты сказала не отчаиваться и попробовать снова. Если не сейчас, то когда я вырасту, обязательно получится. Я все ещё пытаюсь его построить, но в этой местности вода и древесина – особая ценность. Это те две вещи, за которые можно получить отару овец. Ты научишься прясть, если я стану животноводом? Обещай, что простишь все мои прихоти._

В конце письма рука сама поднялась вывести росчерк имени, но остановилась на вертикали первой буквы. Вместо нее я нарисовал треугольник и под ним штрихи квадрата. В косом рисунке угадывались очертания домика, такого же, какой мы чертили в детстве на тайных записках друг другу. Надеюсь, она ещё помнит.

Я запечатал письмо в уверенности, что Гарри меня поймет. Возможно, простит. Официально мы были мертвы и написать большее я просто не мог. Выдержит ли отец два шокирующих известия подряд – смерть и воскрешение сына – лучше не думать.

***

Нам дали пересечь пост базы, пройти под шлагбаумом в красных предупреждающих полосах и вывернули руки Джулиана за спину. Оуэн дернулся, сделал два шага вперед, но Джулиан отрицательно покачал головой, совсем не сопротивляясь захвату. Наставник не двинулся в места. На его лице нельзя было прочитать ни одной эмоции. Четверо военных взяли нас в кольцо, показывая направление. Я оглянулся, провожая взглядом согнутую фигуру командира, которого уводили по крупнозернистому асфальту все дальше и дальше.

На этот раз впереди была спина Наставника, Курц шагал рядом с ним, а мы с парнями следом. Военные не поправляли маршрут наших передвижений, скорее молча сопровождали. 

По бокам остались постройки, опасным креном цепляющиеся за возвышенность рельефа. Вся база вырастала гигантской лестницей кучки глиняных строений, палаток с навесами-коридорами и бетонных заборов в кольцах шипастой проволоки по верху. Похоже, что забором отгородили часть бывшего поселения, давно покинутого местными жителями. 

Ближе к импровизированному центру кое-где была видна кирпичная кладка построек, растянутые песочного цвета тенты над простором вытоптанной травы, ангары с выкрашенными матовой краской крышами. В распахнутых воротах одного из таких ангаров виднелось черное брюхо вертушки и радиаторные решетки светлых джипов.   
Курц был подозрительно молчалив. Оуэна не было слышно. Бенджамин делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит и мы идем, как шли в переменчивом пейзаже Афганистана.

***

Рюкзаки и оружие по приказу военных остались на полу в пустой коробке строительного вагончика. За весь путь по базе мы не произнесли ни слова. Цель достигнута, но никакой радости я не испытывал. Было осознание, что Наставник остался последней прослойкой между нами и реальностью базы, и мне не хотелось, чтобы что-то изменилось. Чужой мир ворочался вокруг нас камуфляжными цветами и гремел ровным шагом солдат - готов был поглотить в любую минуту за малейшую оплошность, перемолоть в жерновах ангаров, выплюнув останки.

Наставник присел, перешнуровывая ботинки, и я услышал его шепот в пол:  
\- Возьми аптечку.

Пластик контейнера лег в руку. Тихо звякнули ампулы, заложенные в слоях бинта. Двое военных покосились на меня при выходе, но ничего не сказали. Нашивка на липучке рукава давала мне право таскать за собой хоть всю реанимационную аппаратуру вместе взятую. 

***

Под потолком раскачивался шнур тусклой лампочки. Она шаталась от сквозняка, создаваемого приоткрытой дверью и распахнутым окном, за которым парни ненамного старше Курца гоняли мяч. 

Подполковник перегнулся через широкий подоконник, упираясь руками в металл козырька, и цыкнул на них. Гогот смолк. 

\- Что тебе? – наконец обернулся Подполковник, в упор рассматривая Наставника. 

\- Медики и распределенные прибыли для несения службы, – отчеканил тот.

\- Дошли, значит. 

Его тоном можно было взрезать Суэцкий канал и пустить по нему нашу кровь.   
Как же там держал спину Джулиан, чтобы она казалась несгибаемым стержнем?

Подполковник помолчал, осматривая каждого из нас. Чуть раскосые глаза цепко подмечали каждую деталь.

\- Вот что. Бумаги подписаны, они - трупы и ты вместе с ними. Заберете паспорта и вон отсюда. Нечего у меня здесь разгуливать, не морг. Машины прибудут на рассвете. Исполнять.

\- Так точно.

Наверное, я начал привыкать к неожиданностям. Меня задевает такой расклад и только. Я чувствую себя слишком живым для трупа. По утверждению Подполковника, мы мертвы, но я знаю, что жив. Я не раз видел, как реаниматологи вытаскивают людей с того света, и теперь вижу, как одна бумага может сделать из человека покойника. Это неправильно, так не должно быть. Но несмотря на внутренний протест, я разворачиваюсь, чтобы идти обратно, расчехлить спальник на полу вагончика и забыть о военизированном понятии справедливости.

\- Стоять.

Наставник замирает в дверях. Мне до него остается шага три. За моей спиной стоят Бен и Оуэн, их лиц я не вижу. По тяжелым шагам и скрипу стола можно определить передвижения Полковника.   
Что не так?  
Я чуть поворачиваю голову, безучастно следя за его действиями. 

\- Ты, - обращается он ко мне, кивая на аптечку. – Открой.

Плечи Наставника напряжены. Он дышит обманчиво ровно, но мне, проведшему с ним не одни сутки, хорошо видно напряжение во всей позе, нервозное сужение зрачков и плотно прижатые к бедру пальцы. Он не дает ни знака на требование Подполковника, и у меня проносится шальная мысль – не подчиниться. Что можно требовать с трупов? 

Аптечка открывается щелчками пластиковых заклепок. Рефлексы, вбитые на обучении, прекрасно срабатывают без моего ведома.   
Подполковник не замечает моего секундного промедления или делает вид, что не замечает. Все, что его интересует – содержимое аптечки, которое он перекладывает туда-сюда, добираясь до самого дна. 

Наконец, жестом он велит мне закрыть крышку, потеряв всякий интерес к исследованиям. Вторая отмашка тяжелой руки, дает нам право выйти из комнаты.

***

Сразу расстелить спальник не удается. Сначала я долго ищу его в перелопаченных обыском вещах. Военные у дверей исчезли, оставив после себя отпечатки подошв и несколько окурков. Какого черта им понадобилось в наших вещах, я уже не спрашиваю.

Курц возмущенно шипит, как попало запихивая в рюкзак свой скарб. Бен пытается поймать мой взгляд, явно прося объяснений, но их у меня нет, поэтому я старательно смотрю в пол. Оуэн что-то насвистывает, и в этой мелодии слышится злость пополам с яростью песчаной бури. Джулиан где-то под арестом, а к Наставнику никто не лезет. 

Он уходит и возвращается через час с сухпайком, как раз к моменту окончательного распределения вещей по рюкзакам. Кидает каждому по порции и через двадцать минут командует «отбой», пресекая любые попытки на обсуждение ситуации. 

***

Свет от фонаря бьет по глазам. Тени собираются вокруг неонового круга, готовясь к захвату территории. Спросонья я усматриваю в них потаенный узор и быстро моргаю, сгоняя наваждение. Наставник прислоняется к боку вагончика подальше от освещения базы. 

Он сует мне в руки обложку, жесткую, но можно легко перегнуть, коротко рычит, когда я пытаюсь это сделать, и сам раскрывает. В паспорте черными буквами выбито: «Хемиш Уотсон». 

\- Что, оставишь меня без вопросов? – торопит Наставник, не дождавшись моей реакции. 

\- Всегда мечтал быть Марком или Мартином, на худой конец. 

А что тут ещё скажешь? Видимо, я остаюсь.   
Внезапная догадка подтолкнула к следующему вопросу: 

\- Паспорта переделаны… не у всех?

\- Я похож на всемогущего? Только врачи, – Наставник смотрит в сторону, в центр круга света от фонаря.

\- Приказ о назначении?.. 

\- Будет завтра. Больше не спрашивай. Хочешь уехать со всеми – держать не буду. Единственный шанс остаться и выполнять свою работу ты получил. И не думай, не ради тебя.

Это я могу понять. Наставник не может остаться без меня так же, как я не вправе работать без Наставника. Мы нужны друг другу, так почему бы не попробовать.

\- А как же Джулиан?

\- Позже.

Кажется, моя распланированная жизнь снова летела к чертям и мне это начинало нравиться.

***

\- Я не поеду. 

Курц вцепился в высокий борт джипа. Оуэн и Бен уже сидели внутри с кислыми лицами. Я их понимал. Разговор с Наставником дался тяжело. Он долго говорил о бумагах с подписями, о невозможности исправить ошибку, о том, что если они окажутся живы, то их арестуют так же, как Джулиана, и будут выпытывать, вымучивать все, что они знают –а они ничего не знают, даже дороги, по которой шли. 

Наставник, засунув руки в карманы, ходил кругами по медицинской палатке, выдавая откровение за откровением. Убеждал Бена в пользе определенности дальнейшей судьбы, рассказывал, что всё не так плохо, как кажется, и они действительно могли погибнуть в пламени вертолета. Уверял, что всё, через что мы прошли – это остаточная пыль по сравнению с возможным ураганом, который разразится, поверни все по-другому.   
Сейчас Наставник казался более человечным, таким же, как мы, а не соратником Джулиана с неспадающей маской твердости. Мой долг представлялся нитью, закручивающейся вокруг Наставника. Буквы приказа припечатывали меня к базе Колреш.

Первым сдался Оуэн. Он говорил меньше всех, только слушал. Обронил тихое «я согласен» и скинул ремень автомата. Бен и Курц не умолкали. Они подливали масла в огонь, сыпали аргументами «против». Курц смотрел на Наставника широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Бен сдался вторым. Сказал, что ничего не понимает, что командир – Джулиан, а Наставник – так, сбоку припека, но если взял на себя ответственность за других, то нужно нести её до конца. Пока можно что-то исправить, надо исправлять. «Нельзя», - устало откликнулся Наставник, сжимая плечи Бенджамина и заглядывая ему в глаза. Что там разглядел Бен – я не знаю, но он согласно кивнул, теребя жетон. 

Курц не сдался до последнего. Сейчас одной рукой он цеплялся за джип, словно искал опору для своих слов. 

\- Меня отец убьет, если я вернусь вот так.

\- Он будет рад, что ты вернулся. Похоронки уже отправлены родственникам, – Наставник отвечал ровным тоном, ни на секунду не позволив себе показать усталость от затянувшегося спора.

Вряд ли чувство, затопившее меня изнутри, можно было назвать жалостью. Скорее, у него был привкус сожаления к судьбе всех, не только Курца. Но он бы не выдержал здесь с таким взрывным характером и привычкой перечить. Его бы запихнули в карцер в первый же день. Может и к лучшему всё это. Вот только разговор съезжал на безобразную истерику. А если добавить сюда секс в палатке… Стокгольмский синдром? Террористы отпускают заложников. Заложники упираются и хотят остаться. 

Я подошел к нему ближе, чтобы прошептать на ухо:

\- Ты болен, Курц, езжай. 

Будто ударил. В наступающих сумерках его щеки медленно белели. Злость, пусть лучше так, чем уговоры на глазах водителя джипа. Наставник тоже подошел, перехватывая за запястье вторую руку Курца.   
Он вывернулся, подаваясь к джипу.

\- Да вы охренели. Ты, – он повернул голову ко мне, зеркально повторяя мой жест и громко шепча на ухо, – так и будешь теперь собачкой у него на поводке. Куда дернет, туда и пойдешь. Безмолвной шавкой, даже гавкнуть не сможешь. Намордник – и все. А я не подписывался, чтобы кто-то своим «нельзя» без объяснения причин пересек мне простой выход: признать бумаги о смерти ложными. Ты веришь в обрисовываемые им последствия? Нельзя верить человеку, который так поступает или… ты знал? Ну конечно, как я сразу не догадался.

\- Он довел нас, – это был последний аргумент в моей коллекции рациональных ответов. – Мог бросить около вертолета.

\- Нас довел Джулиан.

\- За что и поплатился, – припечатал Наставник. – Хочешь в соседний карцер? Чтобы вместо одной жертвы все там сидели?

\- Ты его предал, как и всех нас. Счастливо оставаться.

Дверца джипа хлопнула, отскочила от металла обивки и снова хлопнула, закрываясь. Машина медленно покатилась к выезду, увозя парней по истоптанному нами пути. 

***

Трое суток прошли в сумятице местного благоустройства. В медицинской палатке я раз за разом обходил шесть раскладушек, выставленных по три штуки у каждого края, задаваясь вопросом, что я здесь делаю. Наставник легко хлопал меня по плечу, заявляя что, у остальных все еще хуже, единственный госпиталь в Кэмп Бастионе, а у нас палатка, отдельный вагончик, некоторое количество медицинского оборудования, что мне ещё надо? 

Пациентов бы. Нехорошо так говорить, но здесь, на военной базе, расположенной в стороне от зоны боевых действий, лечить можно было ожоги, порезы да ушибленные пальцы. Военные, далекие от политики и взрывов, далекие от борьбы с талибами за перевес власти, занимались контролем поставок партий оружия и наркотиков в Шинданд, а оттуда в Лашкаргах и Кандагар. Длительность патрулей по большому кругу занимала пять дней, редкие стычки с неосторожно приблизившимися караванами – два часа. Поговаривали о зачистках партизан-талибов севернее от базы, но не посылали ни одну из групп.   
Большую часть времени я был предоставлен самому себе. 

Наставник периодически исчезал после построения, возвращаясь к вечеру не в духе. В один из вечеров, когда я в сотый раз заполнял ежедневный отчет о расходе медикаментов, он плотнее прикрыл полог палатки и повалился на ближайшую раскладушку.

\- Джулиану приписывают пособничество талибам, словно он перебежчик какой-нибудь. Да он даже дар _и_ не знает. 

Наставник саданул кулаком, отчего металл конструкции протестующее скрипнул.   
Кто этот человек? Где уверенный приказной тон и мягкие, словно войлок, объяснения? Наставник вжимался лицом в подушку, и я не мог его узнать. Он стал таким же, как все, безликим военным, сливающимся с толпой. Поставь шеренгу, выстави меня перед ними, прикажи – найти… не знаю. Черты вроде те же, но что-то не так с появившейся вертикальной складкой меж бровей и острым взглядом.

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Здесь, Джон, многое можно узнать, если спрашивать нужных людей в нужное время, – он сел, поведя затекшими плечами. – Ладно, переодевайся и пошли, у нас ещё вечернее построение. Такими темпами скоро и на тренировки загонят вместе со всеми. Военные, врачи, повара – Подполковнику до лампочки такие различия. Ну, пошли же, не будем нарываться раньше времени.

***

Шеренга сомкнулась, выровняла носки, вытянулась в струнку и замерла. Показное оцепенение не мешало мне размышлять. Все обернулось не так, как я себе представлял. Оуэн, Бен и Курц уехали. Джулиан под арестом без явных причин. Мне неуютно без знания правды, и в тоже время я не уверен, что следует эту правду узнавать. Да было бы у кого! 

Наставник не хочет говорить, что не так со всей этой историей, а у меня ещё сильно чувство самосохранения, удерживающее от штурма кабинета Подполковника самоубийственными вопросами. Этот человек может выкинуть меня с базы и не вспомнить о моем существовании. 

\- Смирно! 

Взгляд Подполковника скользнул по мне змеиным холодом. Пальцы непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, в запястьях чаще забился пульс. Только бы не начать ощупывать пуговицы, ремень, нашивки на предмет соответствия уставу. Подполковник прошел мимо, а я принял решение. Надо узнать. Джулиан сделал так, что я все ещё могу писать письма своей сестре, а не валяться выбеленными солнцем костями где-то рядом с границей Туркменистана. Теперь моя очередь вступиться за его жизнь. Черт его знает, как. Но надо хотя бы с чего-то начать.

***

Подполковник остановил меня на подходе к покосившемуся строительному вагончику, почти такому же, в котором жили мы с Наставником. Только закрытые листами жести окна и охрана у дверей наталкивали на мысль о карцерном предназначении этого сооружения.

\- Хемиш Уотсон.

Я оборачиваюсь скорее на фамилию, нежели на непривычное обращение по имени. Рядом с Подполковником стоит один из тысячи военных с неприметными чертами лица и овчаркой, мирно сидящей около левой ноги. Вытягиваюсь в выправке, почти касаясь лба ребром ладони.

\- Вольно. Это командир группы, – отточенное движение руки в сторону военного. – Поступаешь под его командование. Завтра идешь с ними.

Не давая мне времени на уставной ответ, Подполковник разворачивается в обратном направлении. Командир засовывает руки в карманы, не теряя при этом своего образа начальника, который только что получил подчиненного. Выражение его лица не разобрать. По-моему, оно вообще не изменилось за время короткого разговора. На морде овчарки безразличие ко всему миру. 

\- Значит, Хемиш, – наконец тянет Командир, кладя ладонь меж острых собачьих ушей. - Идем, представлю тебя группе.

***

В общей казарме кривые стены, тусклый свет, кровати с крупными звеньями сеток. У половины личных тумбочек шероховатая поверхность с мелкими царапинами и откручены медные ручки. В казарме гул голосов, заглушающий шелест книг, карты топосьемки в тугих рулонах, стол, заваленный листами в цветных линиях, смех под звуки чей-то губной гармошки, календари с голыми бабами за прошлый год. Здесь кипит военная жизнь, к которой я рвался, подписывая контракт. 

Группа оказывается десятью парнями, такими же, как Бенджамин, Оуэн и Курц, с Командиром, вроде Джулиана. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. 

Кто-то улыбается, протягивая мне вскрытый пакет сливок, кто-то отодвигается ближе к изголовью кровати. В них есть настороженность к новому человеку, но она скрывается разными способами – не от меня, от Командира, который сейчас отдаст приказ взять меня с собой. Он выбирает пятерых, назначая кого-то ответственным.   
Сам не едет?   
Не успеваю додумать. Овчарка упирается передними лапами мне в колени и коротко гавкает. По казарме снова катится смех. 

\- Ты занял её место, – поясняет парень рядом со мной.

Я двигаюсь, освобождая место на одеяле. 

\- Можно, – раздается голос Командира.

Овчарка одним движением сильных лап прыгает на постель. Она топчется, отчего пружины тихо скрипят, и наконец сворачивается клубком около моего бока. 

\- Неплохо. Тебя любят животные, Хемиш? 

Не понимаю, что обращение звучало в мой адрес, и заторможено смотрю на Командира. Он моргает, медленно и как-то сонно. В относительной тишине до меня доходит.

\- Не знаю, не обращал внимания.

\- К делу. Парни, Хемиш с вами как врач. Патрулируем по малому радиусу. Подполковник разрешил на двух джипах…

На это месте слышится одобрительный свист, но он умолкает, стоит только Командиру поднять ладонь.

\- …но без собак. Так что никакого геройства, проверенной тропой и обратно. Утром узнаете у вернувшихся маршрут – и колесо к колесу. Выезд назначен на двадцать ноль-ноль, все ясно?

Пятеро парней стройным хором дали утвердительный ответ, и Командир снова обратил на меня внимание.

\- Хемиш?

\- Это ведь не боевая вылазка?

\- Нет, патрулирование.

\- Мне не понятно. Врач, на простое патрулирование?

\- Так заведено. Хочешь оспорить – к Подполковнику. Пока не отменен приказ, ты поступаешь под командование руководителя группы. 

Он смотрит выжидающим взглядом, спокойным, как основание Джомолунгмы. Как будто я могу ответить что-то, кроме…

\- Так точно.

***

Наставник встречает меня около неровности кирпичной кладки, поддерживающей один бок нашего вагончика. Под его ногами кусок кирпича, который он то и дело перепинывает меж песочного цвета носками берц. Темно-красное крошево уже смешалось с землей, обозначая небольшой радиус его передвижений.

Я терпеливо жду, следя за этими манипуляциями и вслушиваясь в его рваное дыхание.

\- Засунули в патруль? – наконец произносит Наставник.

\- Да.

\- Сволочи, - выговаривает одними губами, на грани слышимости, никакого эха – и проходит мимо, в вагончик, хлопнув дспшной входной дверью. 

Что ещё случилось, пока меня не было?  
С этой мыслью я следую за ним, аккуратно закрывая хлипкий дверной замок.

Наставник вышагивает по всей площади нашего жилища, и черт его знает, как теперь протолкнуться к своей кровати, избежав столкновения.

\- Джон, меня сняли с этого задания. 

Не понимаю, и в груди нарастает злость на окружающие меня шифровки. Я как в той сказке про Алису, только белый кролик с автоматом, королева далеко, а чаепития вообще не предвидится.

\- Мне кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит?

Он тормозит на ходу, отчего я сильнее вжимаюсь спиной в косяк двери. 

\- Это армия, Джон. Здесь либо приказываешь, либо подчиняешься. Никакого времени на размышления. Соображай быстрее, делай выводы, но упаси тебя бог задавать вопросы не тем людям. 

Я следую его совету, вспоминая километровые тексты инструкций, предписаний, указов. Не могу выловить нужное. В каком направлении думать? Встряхиваю головой, начиная заново. Наставник раздражен, потому что его обошли с заданием. В патруль еду я. Обычная группа, каждый человек из которой обучен оказанию первой медицинской помощи. Зачем им врач? Нет, я опять не правильно думаю. Они обходят Наставника и назначают…стоп. Они же не могли…

\- Они не могут меня назначить, если в группу не входишь ты. Тебя не выпускают с базы?

Наставник кивает, окидывая взглядом помещение явно в поисках вещи, на которой можно выместить свою злость.

\- Я могу находиться лишь здесь и не метром дальше периметра. 

Какого черта?   
Нас отрезают друг от друга одного за другим резкими, не поддающимися логике приказами. Джулиан под дамокловым мечом формулировки приговора «предатель». Наставник, который все время был рядом с ним, избежал этой участи благодаря связям: все-таки паспорта из ниоткуда не появляются. И теперь командование всеми силами препятствует выполнению его прямого задания – осуществления надзора за моей врачебной практикой. Что же такого знают эти двое, Джулиан и Наставник, из-за чего вся наша группа признана мертвой без права на восстановление?

\- Ни шага от группы, – голос Наставника врывается в мои раздумья. - Ты не оперативный военный. Спасать, а не убивать, вот твоя задача. Позволь парням сделать свою работу. Они хорошая команда, просто не путайся под ногами, но и держись рядом с ними. Не хватало еще какого-нибудь глупого недоразумения с твоим смертельным исходом. 

Вот даже как. Неприятные открытия одно за другим.

\- Я тебя понял.

***

Суета прошедшего дня не дала мне выдохнуть. Не было никакой возможности даже посмотреть в сторону карцера, в который заперли Джулиана. Пришлось извлекать осколок стекла из чей-то распоротой ноги. Я не запомнил лица, но ступню могу представить, словно с этого момента прошло не восемь часов, а десять минут.

База жужжит как встревоженный улей. В амбаре слышатся голоса, стук гаечного ключа о ступицу полуразобранного джипа, который то и дело кто-то пытается перекричать. Створки раскрытых ворот отбрасывают на асфальт геометрические тени с острыми углами. Этот сумрак силится дотянуться до вертолетной площадки, но его не хватает и до середины пути. 

Мы сталкиваемся лбами над развернутой на капоте картой местности. У меня ощущение, что рулон топосьемки раскрутили специально для меня, потому что другие смотрят скучающе. Они видели ландшафт тысячу раз и без всяких карт представляют себе каждый камень на отрезке патрулирования. Я жадно ищу кусок заброшенной трассы со старыми жуками, но он приходится на правый край, обрываясь до знакомого поворота. 

До выезда остается полчаса. Мы сталкиваемся с кем-то плечами оттого, что я стою как вкопанный, размышляя, в какой момент уйдет Командир. 

Он чуть поодаль, засунул руки в карманы и делает вид, что не ребята из его группы отправятся в патруль, а совершенно незнакомые люди. Даже отвлекается на овчарку у ног, которая спокойно исполняет короткие команды. 

В небе нарастает гул вертолетных лопастей и черное брюхо вертушки медленно покачивается над бетоном посадочной площадки. Люди сторонятся, отходя подальше от ветра, треплющего форму. Кто-то наблюдает за посадкой, кто-то торопится быстрее обойти вертолет по широкой дуге и заняться своими делами. Командир, делает шаг к стрекозе как к старой знакомой. Для меня все вертушки одинаковы, но он, кажется, расшифровывает расцветку и непонятный набор цифр после стандартного номера модели. 

\- Смена кинологов, – бросает руководитель группы, тоже направляясь к вертолету. 

Я иду за ним, отворачиваясь, когда ветер от затихающих лопастей бросает мне в лицо мелкий песок. 

Из вертолета действительно выгружаются военные с несколькими собаками. Командир настигает их быстрее всех остальных, радостно приветствуя мужчину в ранге капитана с перебинтованной ладонью. До меня долетают обрывочные фразы разговора: «недалеко…», «задержались…», «полеты все еще раз в неделю…». 

Командир и капитан направляются к раздвинутой двери стрекозы, отчего разговор доносится более четко.

\- Новенький, между прочим, уже успел отличиться. Высмотрел с воздуха одного. Затертая нашивка и никаких документов, говорит…

Дальше не слышу, только-только разглядев, как из дверного проема выводят конвоируемого. За ним следует парень, выглядящий, наверное, так же оторопело, как и я в первый раз на базе. Белая нить шрама пересекает правую бровь, отчего выражение лица кажется еще более растерянным.   
Но я уже не смотрю. 

Мой взгляд прикипает к разбитым губам конвоируемого, который идет с трудом, то и дело провисая в руках сопровождающих. Я не раз видел лукавую усмешку на этих губах, веселый блеск в полуприкрытых сейчас глазах. В отсекающем звуки сознании всплывает картинка: рюкзак на спине, каменистая равнина, поворот мне навстречу и отчаянный спор «мы не можем вернуться», «мы – нет, а я могу».   
Курца проводят мимо.

\- Хемиш, - звучный голос как толчок выбрасывает меня в реальность происходящего. – Хемиш, иди сюда.

Чеканя шаг, направляюсь к Командиру. Скрутишь меня в арест? По той же неизвестной причине, что и Джулиана с Курцем? 

Он останавливает меня движением руки:

\- Да не ты, Второй. Хемиш, бегом!

И военный с рассеченной бровью срывается с места, ловко лавируя в потоке людей. За ним рыже-черным преданным хвостом бежит овчарка.


	5. Карцер

Телефон завибрировал уведомлением о входящем сообщении. Сидя в салоне автомобиля, Майкрофт сжал пальцами металл корпуса, наощупь нажимая кнопку, и только потом посмотрел на экран. 

_Объект не найден. Достоверные сведения отсутствуют. Запрос на переход к третьей ступени допроса._

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза за секунду до того, как свет уличного фонаря скользнул по его лицу. Неоновая полоса отразилась бликом на экране телефона, до белизны засвечивая ответ.

_Отказ. Ждите._

Телефон скользнул во внутренний карман пиджака и больше не беспокоил владельца.

***

\- У тебя есть скальпель.

Наставник чуть постукивал носком ботинка по полу палатки, и в его словах не было и намека на вопрос.

\- Количество нижнего белья ты тоже пересчитал, пока рылся в моих вещах? 

После трехдневного патрулирования мне тяжело даже отзываться. В моем рюкзаке все равно нет ничего, за что было бы неловко. 

Мы исколесили заданный квадрат вдоль и поперек, но не нашли ничего стоящего внимания. Однообразие сменяющихся пейзажей вкупе с неизменной внутренней настороженностью и ожиданием опасности вымотали не хуже тренировок.  
Я собираюсь выяснить, к чему ведет Наставник, и упасть на ближайшую раскладушку в медицинской палатке. Шумный улей базы убаюкивает спокойным ровным гулом то нарастающих, то затихающих звуков. 

\- Меня не интересует твое нижнее белье, – парирует Наставник мою слабую язвительность. 

\- Окей, это успокаивает.

\- Переложи скальпель в аптечку, – не оборачиваясь ко мне, приказывает он. 

Да что на меня смотреть – выполню, никуда не денусь.

«Именной» скальпель как влитой ложится между препаратов. Некоторые промаркированные ампулы выпали из пазов, и я вспоминаю, что хотел спросить ещё кое о чем, но Наставник продолжает говорить:

\- Мне надо увидеться с Джулианом, а ты будешь прикрытием.

Объяснение звучит неожиданно и несколько бредово. Мне представляется, как я скальпелем разделываю охрану, если нас застукают. Не слишком-то приятная перспективка. 

Наставник наблюдает за чем-то своим, какой-то мысленной картинкой – иначе не объяснишь, зачем человек может так долго рассматривать расплескавшийся солнечный свет на плотной ткани палатки.

\- Через некоторое время ему понадобится врачебное вмешательство. Нужно подождать. 

Последнее он произносит очень тихо, скорее для себя.

***

Меня окликают в тот момент, когда я за чертой тренировочного поля пытаюсь рассмотреть мишени в слоях облупившейся краски.

\- Док, эй, Хемиш! Здесь нужна помощь.

Командир подталкивал вперед военного, который обнаружил Курца. Кажется, тот не очень рад перспективе врачебного осмотра, но открыто не протестует, ещё бы. Баюкает левую руку, поддерживая её за локоть, и угрюмо отводит взгляд.

\- Посмотри Второго, по-тихому, – и даже такая просьба Командира звучит как приказ.

Почему «по-тихому» - понимаю уже в палатке. Ножевое ранение, видимо, полученное на тренировке. А прозвище-то прилипло, не отдерешь.   
Второй неловко вытягивает руку, не глядя на меня.

\- Боишься крови? 

Ранение оказывается не таким глубоким, скорее болезненно-неприятным.

\- Я ничего не боюсь, – откликается быстро, от боли проглатывая последний слог.

\- Вижу, раз тренировался с настоящим ножом, а не имитацией. Им же тебя и сделали?

\- Да. 

Признание собственных ошибок всегда ценилось мной как сильная черта характера. Обычно я не разговариваю с пациентами, молча делая свою работу, но этот человек привез Курца, который опять за каким-то хреном все перевернул по-своему. Все было просто – уехать в джипе, вместо того, чтобы сидеть в карцере.

Я более пристально осматриваю края полученного ножевого ранения. Можно и не шить, дел-то на три стежка, но раз судьба предоставляет мне шанс поговорить с этим Вторым, то не стоит пренебрегать таким подарком. Я не спешил.

\- Через сколько дойдет до выговора? – спрашивает он с осторожностью подкрадывающегося зверя.

\- От Командира зависит. Может и не дойдет.

Он не слушает, внезапно продолжая:

\- И хорошо бы выговор, могут в карцер захлопнуть или…

\- По твоей милости все карцеры заняты.

Я замираю с чуть натянутой нитью, балансируя на грани нужной мне темы.

\- А, вы про этого, вся база гудит, – самодовольная ухмылка ему не идет, но, видимо, никто ему об этом не говорил. – Невменяемый какой-то. Пристрелить хотели, да он точно описал расположение базы, и нашивки, опять же.

Никак не могу разгадать в нем, где кончается бахвальство и начинается правда.   
Стежки уже закончены, и я нарочито медленно достаю чистый ватный тампон, сжимая зубы, чтобы не вырвалось: «его зовут Курц, и не тебе, сопляку, который против правил вышел на тренировку с холодным оружием, называть его невменяемым!».

\- Как ты его углядел с такой высоты?

\- Да Джек завозился, пришлось поправлять ошейник, вот я и смотрел вниз, – признается Второй неожиданно легко, будто не понимает, что своими словами перечеркивает предыдущую браваду.   
Припоминаю: и правда, ведь у него овчарка.

\- Сопротивлялся?

\- Этот-то? Есть такое. Я же говорю: невменяемый. Бросался на автомат, от жары совсем того, воды с собой не… - он осекается, смотрит на меня в упор, точно что-то прокручивает в голове. Сквозь щель палатки проникает вездесущее солнце, высветляя карие глаза. - Док, в медицинских целях интересуешься?

Уже на «ты», значит, низверг до своего уровня. 

\- Отставить. Послезавтра зайдешь.

Не спорит и не пытается продолжать. Даже полог плохо за собой прикрыл, зараза.

 

Обо всех ранениях я должен писать в отчете – и не пишу.   
Наставник изводится ожиданием. И видно-то не по нему самому, а, скорее, по его наполовину опустошенной тарелке в общей столовой. Я беру на себя Курца, черт знает что. Это как операция, в медицинском смысле. Одна попытка без права на ошибку. 

***

У Командира изношенные шнурки, начищенная пряжка ремня и мозоли на ладонях. Серое покрывало на застеленной кровати, фанерный пол, еле слышные голоса проходящих мимо входной двери, неудобный пластик стула, исцарапанная ножка стола, грызли её что ли?   
За свое «по-тихому» я считаю, что заслужил получить ответы на некоторые вопросы.

\- Почему не отпускают Курца? Есть повод его удерживать?  
Он встает из-за стола, упираясь в него широкими ладонями, делает шаг к двери и говорит громче, чем обычно: 

\- Я не могу разрешить доставку медикаментов. Вам пора запомнить разграничение полномочий командующего состава! Сдавать будете лично мне.

Одним движением руки Командир сметает со стола распечатки устава войсковой части. Проклятые разлетевшиеся страницы накрывают фанерный пол. Вызубренная макулатура режет мне палец, а Командир отвлекается на вошедшего, чеканя свое:

\- Позже.

\- Срочный вызов, сэр.

Ответ я не слушаю, жадно вчитываясь в найденный между разрозненных страниц приказ с отпечатанными словами передать заключенного следующему патрулю.

\- Оставь уже, – рявкнул Командир у меня над ухом. – Свободен!

Листы вздрагивают в моих руках, веером прикрывая найденную информацию. Вся стопка снова ложится на край стола, а я протискиваюсь к выходу, стремясь исчезнуть как можно быстрее и повторяя про себя текст приказа. 

Командир оказывается умнее меня. По крайней мере, опытнее – точно. Остается надеяться, что его спектакль, кому бы он ни предназначался, дойдет до слушателей в неизмененном сценарии. Туше!

***

\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Наставник, разворачиваясь ко мне лицом. 

У меня складывается ощущение, что он сейчас вцепится мне в ворот и тряхнет пару раз.

\- Вполне. 

В вагончике душно и тесно. Нет места для отступления, да я и не собираюсь отступать. Мне не нравятся его перепады настроения. Стоит вскрыть запасы успокоительного и подсыпать ему в чай, если захочу умереть быстро и безболезненно.

\- Кем подписан приказ? 

Дьявол меня задери, в этом-то всё дело.   
Курц официально мертв, на него не может быть приказов. Курца как заключенного тоже не существует. Тогда кого они держат в карцере? И, черт возьми, у кого-нибудь есть правила игры?   
Морщусь, стараясь вспомнить подпись.

\- Никем. Да, там не было подписи. 

Похоже, эта информация вписывается в картину происходящего. Наставник кивает, видя моё понимание.

\- Либо Командир подсунул тебе фальшивку, либо Курца и правда передадут.

По крайней мере, к нам здесь никто не стучится. Любой ушиб, похоже, негласно считается ситуацией «найди доктора, а то ему нечем заняться». Возможно, Наставнику пора перестать рассказывать о заражениях крови в общей казарме.   
Незнакомый парень распахивает входную дверь.

\- Там заключенный истекает кровью. Давайте быстрее, сдохнет, голову снимут всем, не разбирая. 

И мы действительно стараемся быстрее. Грохочем ботинками по асфальту, бегом преодолевая расстояние до карцера.

***

В свете фонарика Джулиан выглядит паршиво. Я не могу разобрать все повреждения, выхватывая из темноты то глубокие засечки на руках, то багровые синяки на ребрах, то шею в странных перекрученных полосах. 

\- Тебя что, полотенцем душили? – Наставник осматривает его, а я стараюсь держать фонарик так, чтобы свет не прыгал.

\- Представляешь, да, – улыбается Джулиан, и я слышу почти детское веселье в его голосе.

Отлично, они собрались тут поржать и заодно включили меня в свой клуб по интересам.

\- Как тебе игра парня? – в свете фонарика улыбка Джулиана кажется слишком широкой.

\- Что я ему должен? – спрашивает Наставник.

\- Как обычно.

По-моему, это была не очень разумная идея.  
\- Узнают же, – тихо бормочу я.

\- Никто не докажет, что он действительно не истекал кровью, – Наставник по не такой уж старой привычке берет на себя роль поясняющего. Включалась бы у него эта функция почаще. – Джон, не тряси так свет. Всё у него в порядке. Лучше достань подарок.

\- Люблю подарки.

Какой-то Джулиан слишком веселый для человека, сидящего в карцере. В который раз размышляю о возможном наличии травмы головы, пока Наставник заматывает скальпель бинтом на предплечье. 

\- Туго, – предупреждает Джулиан.

\- У тебя куча времени, чтобы развязать. Почти вся ночь, развлекайся. Остальное получишь после. 

Джулиан бросает на меня быстрый взгляд:

\- Не рассказал, значит. 

С шеей у него, похоже, тоже полный порядок, раз, не поморщившись, может наклонять голову к плечу, уходя от бьющего в лицо света.

\- Кое-что пришлось, – уточняет Наставник, в последний раз осматривая повязку.

\- Спасибо.

Благодарность озвучена специально для меня, но я ничего не сделал. По крайней мере, Джулиан для меня сделал гораздо больше, для всех нас.

***

Второй уже топчется по медицинской палатке. Мы сталкиваемся около входа и несколько минут просто пялимся друг на друга, вспоминая, зачем здесь каждый из нас. Овчарка тянется обнюхать меня, но Второй поднимает ладонь, командуя ей оставаться на месте. 

Выглядит он собранным и спокойным – или мне так кажется после веселящегося Джулиана. 

На профессиональном автоматизме я осматриваю руку, задавая стандартные вопросы: «больно?», «нет?», «а так?». Мне не до него. Мысли жужжащими пчелами разлетаются врассыпную, наотрез отказываясь собираться в стройный улей. Стоит только поймать одну – и она больно жалит непониманием.   
Я знаю всё и не знаю ничего. Вспоминаю все фразы Наставника, выпадающие цветными стеклами из картины калейдоскопа событий. Он велел мне размышлять и делать выводы.   
Один вывод напрашивался сам собой: было что-то ещё. Какая-то вещь, цель у этих двоих. Раньше я мог только догадываться об этом. Прямое обещание Наставника об «остальном» говорило само за себя. Всю мозаику мне обещали сложить, когда будет не так опасно. 

\- Вас что-то развлекает? 

Второй, похоже, пристально разглядывал меня, пока я снова и так и эдак пытался решить задачку.

\- Мнимая безопасность.

Вопреки моему ожиданию, он не крутит пальцем у виска, и я забываю сделать ему выговор за то, что привел собаку в медицинскую палатку.

***

Майкрофт Холмс прохладно относится к образным сравнениям. Он использует их при необходимости запутать разговор, как собаку уводя собеседника по ложному следу красочных оборотов. Аналогии и синонимы, несомненно, были полезны для убеждения людей в их идиотизме, но когда требовались факты без выводов, Майкрофт открывал отчеты, расчерченные тонкими линиями таблиц. 

Отчет патруля содержал информацию о взрыве на базе Колреш. Об этом инциденте Майкрофт уже знал и только пробежал глазами таблицу, ища достоверное количество погибших. 

Базе определенно потребуется новый врач, а ему – глоток виски и отчет саперов.


	6. Плохие дни

\- Наконец-то! – рокочет слева голос Командира.

И логические выкладки идут к дьяволу в пекло. Помедлив, я отправляюсь вслед за ними, сменив рассуждения на действия.

Мы с парнями на одной линии, прижимаемся к нагретому боку джипа. Перестук пуль о бронированный борт похож на град. 

Военные распределяются вокруг каравана, стараясь взять его в кольцо. Насколько я могу сосчитать, на десяток боевиков – пять верблюдов и никаких шансов выстоять.

\- Давайте, твари, сдавайтесь, – цедит сквозь зубы Командир. 

Нам не нужны трупы. Одним массированным ударом военные могут превратить караван в песок под ногами. Цель не в этом. Талибы необходимы разведке живыми, чтобы на языке с прыгающими ударениями и смягченными гласными вытянуть координаты начального пункта поставки наркотиков.   
Несокрушимая вера талибов и стальной характер никогда не позволят мужчинам сдаться на милость врага. Бешеными собаками они будут кидаться на нас, пока автоматная очередь не положит их всех.

Затишье в перестрелке никогда не бывает мирным. Это последний шанс услышать мир вокруг, сделать вдох, почувствовать жизнь, вскипающую адреналином в крови. 

Рация хрипит отрывистыми переговорами-приказами. Совсем как два часа назад, когда меня выдернули из палатки по сигналу от разведгруппы. Наш квадрат недалеко от базы, и удивительно, почему караван проходил так близко. 

Себ молчит, но мне видно, что широкая дуга оцепления мешает ему прицелиться. В перекрестье визира он тщетно ищет того единственного человека, на котором взрывчатка. Если успеет попасть в голову или незащищенное горло, мы возьмем их живыми. 

Конечно, не предполагается, что я буду кого-то брать. Я как крыса за кордоном, вместе с командиром операции. А Себу просто не повезло. Скалистая местность не позволила оставаться на заранее выбранной позиции. Приказ не трогать караван до прибытия основных сил я сам слышал в помехах радиосвязи. За это время караван переместился, и Себу ничего не оставалось, как скатиться из выбранной расщелины, пристраивая винтовку на капоте джипа. 

\- Дерьмо, а не позиция, – произносит он сквозь зубы.

Я некоторое время слежу за его перебежками, пока он не достигает первой линии солдат. Двое снайперов сейчас решают судьбу всех, находящихся здесь. И это только те, о которых я знаю. Мне остается выругаться сквозь зубы от своего бессилия. Я хочу помочь, должен помочь, бросится вперед по приказу, вклиниться в линию кордона и замереть уже там до следующей команды. 

Рация опять лает, запрещая стрельбу.   
Надежды, что на этот раз обойдется без взрывчатки, почти нет.   
Ожидание застывает каждой секундой в мареве воздуха. Мы все так и останемся здесь, как на гравюре неизвестного художника. Если закрыть глаза, то может показаться, что все уже закончено, но нет, я не собираюсь этого делать. 

До нас, словно сквозь вату, начинают доноситься голоса талибов. Я не знаю дари. Даже не могу определить, дари это или одно из местных наречий. Может, они и правда решат сдаться? Гибель пяти верблюдов нельзя считать удачей.

Командир срывается на рычание: «Верблюды!» - и бросает бинокль, командуя в переговорник рации: «Дельта, назад! Всем отойти!». 

Перестрелка вспыхивает с новой силой. Звуки автоматов прикрытия взрываются учащенным пульсом. Я крепче сжимаю потертую рукоять. Стрелять отсюда нельзя, велик шанс задеть своих. 

Первая линия колышется светлой волной камуфляжа отходящих людей. Один из талибов выпрямляется во весь рост, решительно двинувшись в нашу сторону и просовывая руку под пояс непомерно большой куртки. 

В скалистой местности выстрелы гудят эхом по камню, но их перекрывает грохот взрыва. Тюк на боку одного из верблюдов разносит в клочья – и я все же закрываю глаза, так и не успев увидеть, выстрелил ли Себ.

***

Уже на базе я силюсь вспомнить всё, что произошло несколько часов назад, но память выдает лишь слайды, и то в обратном порядке. Она тасует между собой картинки последствий двух взрывов, и только по освещенности сцен можно определить, какая из них произошла раньше. Острые грани камней, запах горелого мяса, месиво крови с песком темными комками под ногами, обгоревшие обломки какого-то строения, о которые я то и дело спотыкаюсь. Оседающая гарь не дает дышать, оставляя на коже темные полосы. Мы снова в пекле, но теперь оно внутри периметра базы. Никаких безопасных территорий больше не существует.

Мне некогда искать, есть ли в беспорядочных метаниях людей по базе система. Под руками Себ с осколочным ранением в шею, которое я зажимал все это время. Повреждены мягкие ткани, сосуды и мышцы. Кажется, что мои пальцы навсегда окрасятся кровью. 

В палатке раненые только от взрыва на базе. Мы вернулись без потерь. И Себа ещё рано списывать со счетов! Освещение – переносными прожекторами, которые без подзарядки протянут ещё часа четыре, не больше. Я провожу полостную операцию, одновременно раздаю указания и считаю, мне повезло в том, что каждый из находящихся на базе прошел курс первой медицинской помощи. 

Себ вообще счастливчик. Затылок цел, верхние позвонки не задеты, у него неплохие шансы выкарабкаться без возможного паралича конечностей. А если эти люди перестанут заглядывать в отгороженный тканью закуток, то шансы Себа возрастут ещё больше. 

Приказ Командира отгоняет любопытствующих подальше, и его слишком прямая тень замирает на полотнище, давая мне время закончить операцию, хотя меня выворачивает наизнанку от осознания собственного бессилия. Руки не гнутся, пальцы деревенеют, а глаза заливает пот. Ассистенты в стерильных операционных были не так плохи, я готов признаться им в теплых чувствах прямо сейчас, лишь бы, по щелчку пальцев, сошло это марево из колышущейся ткани теней, света и гула голосов. Лишь бы я смог все сделать правильно.   
Сжимаю зубы, втягивая носом спертый воздух, и кажется, что одервенение из рук уходит в меня, глубоко в желудок, стягивая корнями внутренности. 

Прожекторы мигают, когда я заканчиваю осмотр последнего из ребят на кривой раскладушке. Кто-то притаскивает спальник, накрывая меня, упавшего на свободное место. Командир назначает дежурного, приказав мне спать. Наставник не появляется, но об этом я вспоминаю уже на грани сна и яви.

***

\- У нас четыре трупа, которые невозможно опознать, и семеро пропавших без вести. В их числе - двое заключенных и один из медперсонала.

В нашем вагончике слышится грохот. Откидному столику, вероятно, пришел конец. Парни, проводящие обыск, не отличаются аккуратностью. Меня выставили оттуда в одних штанах. 

Командир поворачивает голову, рассматривая мутное стекло окна, и меняет тон.

\- Тебе лучше признаться, если ты что-то знаешь. Ввиду сложившихся обстоятельств у тебя неплохой шанс… серьезно, Хемиш.

\- Я ничего не знаю. 

Примерно через двадцать минут, по моим ощущениям, мне наконец-то дают возможность приступить к исполнению прямых обязанностей. О результатах обыска, естественно, ничего не сообщают. 

***

Себ выживает, спасая мне жизнь. Мы не говорим с ним на тему фамилии в его карточке, такой же, как у Подполковника. Не мое дело, не о чем говорить. Силы уходят на удержание этого неуемного под моим надзором. Пока что он подчиняется, но, черт побери, по нему видно, что это не капитуляция, а собственное решение. Если по-настоящему захочет уйти, никакие запреты ему не помешают. У нас безмолвная война.   
Наверняка даже ребенок прочтет по моему лицу: «Хрен ты куда пойдешь без моего ведома». «Полегче, Док», - видится в его слабой ответной ухмылке. Но это противоборство не омрачает мое ликование. Он выжил - а значит, у меня получилось спасти человека, выполнить то, ради чего я здесь. Получилось! 

Себ выживает, спасая мне жизнь. Организаторы взрыва неизвестны. Охрана на базе усилена. Меня постоянно ловят патрули во внеурочное время по линии передвижения палатка-вагончик-палатка. Каждый на базе может оказаться дезертиром. В любое время новый взрыв может прокатиться волной, оставляя за собой обломки людских жизней. В том, что меня причисляют к пособникам, я не сомневаюсь. Наставника нет, Джулиана и Курца нет, трупы не опознаны. Шансы оказаться в любой момент под арестом возрастают с каждым днем.

Мое отстранение было лишь вопросом времени. Без Наставника я не могу оставаться врачом на этой базе. В личной беседе Подполковник выматывает мне все нервы. Его вопросы ограничиваются моей деятельностью, мои ответы сводятся к «да», «нет», «не знаю», «так точно!». 

На следующий день к карточке Себа подколот мой контракт. Хемиш Уотсон, медицинское образование, зачислен в отряд Командира. 

\- Добро пожаловать в армию, – безразлично произносит Себ.

Я пожимаю плечами, ставлю подпись и иду осматривать пациентов в последний раз.   
Себ выживает, а это главное.

***

Как же вы достали! Общая душевая – это потеха потех. До того, как я перестал быть гражданским, Гарри подкалывала меня насчет душевых. Сейчас уже не смешно, а обыденно. Здесь все решает сила и авторитет. Не будешь бить сам - будут бить тебя. Животные законы, по которым мы живем из дня в день. Я давно научился не лезть в чужую драку и сейчас жду, когда она закончится, чтобы заняться своими делами. 

Надо думать о чем-нибудь другом. Отвлечься на положительные мысли, черт, да на что угодно! Не смотреть, как Себ уворачивается от удара в плечо и перехватывает парня за затылок. Вода едва льется из проржавевшего смесителя в душе. Естественно, чуть теплая, но у Себа все равно стоит. Такой стояк можно перебить разве что ледяной водой со дна колодца или сексом. Я бы предложил ему убраться отсюда и подрочить в другом месте, но Себ слишком занят, чтобы услышать. 

Он молча пригибает парня, давя рукой на шею и шире расставив ноги для устойчивости, если тот начнет вырываться. Парень сверкает на него удивительно синими глазами на загорелом лице, в которых насмешка пополам с ответной агрессией. Он уходит, одним движением выворачивается из-под руки, но не пытается выпрямиться или нанести ещё один удар. Себ дышит с присвистом, как будто у него пробито легкое, шипит: «Кончай игры, давай же!» - и я с ним солидарен. Чем быстрее они закончат, тем быстрее я смогу помыться. 

Парень издает сдавленный смешок, становясь коленями на мокрый пол, сжимает мозолистую ладонь у основания члена и торопливо надевается ртом, давясь, когда Себ инстинктивно двигает бедрами навстречу.

Чтоб вы сдохли. Чтоб я сдох.

Он сосет жадно и абсолютно непристойно. Никаких поддразниваний, легких прикосновений языка к головке, как обычно делают девушки, прежде чем собраться с духом и взять до основания, да хотя бы просто взять! Парень, похоже, точно знает, как быстро довести Себа до оргазма. 

У них заметная разница в росте и парню приходится неудобно округлять спину, чтобы его бесстыдный рот оказался на одном уровне с членом. 

Здесь нет ничего эротичного. Чистое порно. Хоть сейчас доставай камеру и снимай, как Себ вытягивает руку, упираясь в хлипкую перегородку душа, внимательно смотрит вниз, разомкнув губы, будто сам собирается взять в рот, как поминутно сглатывает и вцепляется свободной рукой в плечо парня, пытаясь то ли остановить, то ли ускорить движения. Его пальцы заметно подрагивают, и это чуть ли не единственное, что выдает его ответную реакцию.

Напор воды становится ещё меньше. Она тонкой струйкой льется на спину Себа, и он сводит лопатки, подаваясь вперед, уходя от раздражающего ощущения. Синеглазый резко выпускает член и берет его в кольцо пальцев, надрачивая в том же ритме, что и ртом. Выдыхает, хрипло и как можно тише: «да блядь, не дергайся». Себ кивает в ответ, похоже, забывая о воде. 

А я забываю, зачем пришел, следя, как головка члена то появляется, то исчезает в кулаке парня. Я, черт возьми, не люблю порно. Пробовал смотреть пару раз, но настолько не торкает, что начинаю искать смысл в происходящем. Не люблю, но не могу оторвать взгляд от этих двоих.

Взгляд Себа скользит по мне снизу вверх: голодный и жадный. Зрачки расширены и уголок губ чуть дергается, словно усмешка не складывается. Я пропустил момент, когда он повернул голову и стал смотреть на меня, такими глазами.   
\- Ждешь… своей… очереди?.. – спрашивает он, сопровождая каждое слово, ответными толчками бедер в руку парня.

\- Тебя ждать – сдохнуть можно. 

И я спешу убраться из душевой настолько быстро, насколько это возможно.

***

Овчарка Второго лежит мордой ко входу в нашу палатку, смешно поджав лапы и подметая хвостом землю. Смотрит неодобрительно, когда я протискиваюсь, сгоняя её с места. Колено упирается во что-то твердое, отзываясь болью. Второй в палатке, судя по наличию Джека возле входа, и это плохо. Ладонью я натыкаюсь на приклад автомата. 

\- Да твою дивизию, ты не можешь разбирать оружие в казарме?! – возмущаюсь, растягиваясь животом на спальнике. 

Колено ноет, а член сводит удовольствием от давления на ширинку.   
Подавляю желание вцепиться зубами в угол спальника и потереться бедрами.

\- Плохой день? – спрашивает Второй, методично собирая автомат. - Ты же собирался сходить в душ.

\- Сходил. 

Надо засечь на секундомере, за сколько секунд он закончит. По-моему, слишком медленно. Можно было уже сто раз собрать и убраться из палатки. 

\- Там занято, – сообщаю, не скрывая своего раздражения на его медлительность. Он все равно примет это за мое ворчание.

\- Кто на этот раз? 

Второй любопытен до ужаса, как и его овчарка, морда которой снова виднеется в разошедшейся ткани входа.

\- Себ и этот, салага, все время забываю имя.

\- О, Себ вернулся, – откликается радостно. – Он обещал дать потренироваться со своей винтовкой. 

\- Я же тебе говорю, с ней тренируется другой. 

Надеюсь, что запястье я прикусил достаточно незаметно. Надо ещё следить за дыханием. Чертовски нехорошо. Второй пожимает плечами, игнорируя мой едкий тон.

\- Не понимаю, почему это тебя так бесит? Они же не трахаются по всей душевой. У них свое занятие, у тебя свое. Тебе отсеков не хватает?

\- Мозгов кому-то не хватает!

\- Док, – Второй иногда обращается ко мне так, хотя прошло уже три месяца с момента подписания контракта. - Ты знаешь другие способы почувствовать себя живым в этом аду? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он щелкает затвором собранного автомата и наконец-то убирается из палатки. Мне кажется, я вот-вот пойму, что он имел ввиду, но думать, когда у тебя член распирает ширинку, совершенно невозможно.   
Я расстегиваю штаны, запуская руку под бельё, и стараюсь представить, как Мэри раздвигает передо мной ноги.

***

За эти три месяца каких только пересудов я не наслушался о причинах взрыва на базе. От происков пуштунов до сброшенной бомбы с якобы кем-то виденного вертолета. Если Командир и знал что-то, то молчал. 

Из-за усиления охраны Второй все чаще пропадал по периметру базы, возвращаясь в палатку в самое неожиданное время.   
Его замечание внесло ещё большую сумятицу в мои мысли. Как связаны секс и страх, при условии, что один не принуждает другого? Второй ошибся. Мне тоже бывало страшно в переделках, которых было достаточно за эти три месяца. Но никогда страх не вызывал желания пойти и попросить мне отсосать. 

Спросить у Второго, что он имел ввиду, я так и не решился.  
Он прав в одном – у меня действительно сегодня не очень хороший день.


	7. Сделка

Принятие решений требует немалого мужества. Небрежность в этом вопросе может разрушить все выверенные планы, сгубить любую блестящую идею, если кто-то в цепочке событий, устав от домашних проблем или под гнетом плохого настроения, необдуманно скажет:  
«Стреляйте». 

Решения Майкрофта никогда не давали осечек. Они были верны и неизменны, просчитаны с математической точностью, как шахматная партия, которая никогда не закончится поражением. Холмс знал, как повернуть теорию вероятности в свою пользу и свести к минимуму влияние внешних факторов. Знал и понимал, что в этот раз необходимо отдать приказ о захвате трех людей в Афганистане.  
А сказать «стреляйте» можно и здесь, в Лондоне. 

***

Джек, не обращая внимания на туши баранины в мясном ряду, добросовестно обнюхивал торговцев на маленьком рынке.

Торговцы то и дело намеревались подкормить служебную собаку. Джек неизменно отворачивался от угощения, утыкаясь носом в ботинки доброжелателя.  
Наркотики чаще всего прячут в обуви – для нас не бог весть какой улов, но с чего-то же надо начинать. 

Выслеживание перекупщиков – не наша задача. Проще выбить информацию, ощутимо ткнув промеж лопаток стволом автомата, а не сидеть в засаде по темным закоулкам.  
Периодические рейды по рынкам иногда приносили неожиданные результаты в виде информации о готовящейся крупной поставке, и только поэтому приказ на проверки всё ещё не был отменен. 

По крупной рыбе работала разведка, а мы могли лишь подкинуть свежие сведения на стол Подполковника. Никого это не расстраивало, в том числе и меня.  
Работа бывает разная, и моя – не самая плохая. 

***

Деревушка располагалась примерно в шестистах километрах от базы. Подобие жизни здесь поддерживалось постоянным потоком торговцев. Не самое гиблое место на этой земле. 

Население относилось к нам с недоверием, я привык. Люди здесь разные – не по внешним признакам вроде расовой принадлежности, просто с разными суждениями насчет войны. Одни готовы в любой момент вскрыть пол в своем жилище, достать оружие и застрелить тех, кто покушается на незримые нормы свободы их страны. Другие делают вид, что ничего не происходит, и это просто жизнь на отдельном отрезке времени. А третьи не рассуждают, только спорят громко и бойко, за сколько афгани уйдет этот товар. 

Джек возвращается к нам из конца ряда, помахивая хвостом. Не нашел. Я уже научился отслеживать реакцию овчарки, но, конечно, не так хорошо, как умеет его хозяин.

\- Не расстраивайся, Джек, – говорит Второй, потрепав собаку по холке. – Хорошо, что здесь ничего нет.

Я отворачиваюсь, не показывая отразившуюся на губах усмешку. Эти разговоры на двоих иногда такие нелепые. Собака не может быть расстроенной от того, что наркотиками здесь и не пахнет: в прямом и переносном смысле. Второй преувеличивает эмоциональных окрас чувств этого животного. Но, как бы там ни было, без Джека было бы труднее. 

Охрана, поиск наркотиков и взрывчатки – все те вещи, за которые собаки являются всеобщими любимцами на базе, а кинологи скорее их приложением, нежели отдельной боевой единицей. 

Это взаимодействие напоминает мои отношения с Наставником. Черт возьми, я видел лишь одну сторону этого человека. Наставник был другом, но не для меня, всего лишь подчиненного врача. По своему желанию – или просто не было времени, кто его теперь знает. Он нес за меня ответственность, сложив её, когда появилась другая цель. 

Джек трусит рядом, пока мы медленно идем, разглядывая лотки с разноцветьем товара.

\- Что будет, если ты потеряешь собаку? 

Мне действительно интересно. Второй и Джек – точно не просто команда. Уж они-то в одной связке, которая крепче каната.

\- Меня спишут. У нас одна из самых невыгодных профессий, Хемиш, – он сжимает пальцы на ремне автомата, удобнее располагая его на плече. – Для другой собаки необходимы тренировки длиной не менее полугода. Привыкание, выстраивание подчинения – все требует бесценного времени, которого здесь нет. Редко кому выпадает второй шанс остаться на службе. Для меня Джек незаменим как твоя аптечка. Нет его – и мне дорога в питомник, присматривать за остальными овчарками, или же поставить подпись в контракте наподобие твоего. 

Чтобы скрыть замешательство, я тру пальцами переносицу, стараясь выкинуть из головы историю с мои контрактом. Единственные люди на базе, которые знали все обстоятельства, либо мертвы, либо в бегах. Причем, ещё неизвестно, какой из вариантов наихудший.

Передо мной мелькает разноцветный узор, выпрямляя спусковую пружину рефлексов. Дуло автомата вскидывается в грудь торговца, решившего встряхнуть коврик около входа в лавку. 

Пуштун с кожей цвета молотого кофе спокойно переводит взгляд с автомата на мое лицо и обратно. 

Проклятье, дернулся как сопляк. 

Резкие морщины около рта должны выдавать все оттенки эмоций пуштуна, но я не вижу растерянности или страха. Не удивительно: кому, как не торговцам, привыкать к вечному виду оружия. 

\- Ковер, – говорит мужчина, коверкая правильное ударение. – Такому солдату, как вы, я могу дать.... продать, – поправляется он, – прекрасный афганский ковер. 

Нахрена мне ковер? 

Джек коротко тявкает и срывается с места, выбивая землю из-под задних лап. 

\- Джек, стоять! – командует Второй, но овчарка не подчиняется, исчезая темным пятном где-то в толпе.

Матюгнувшись, Второй стартует следом за ним. Мое движение в том же направлении останавливает прикосновение к локтю.

\- Ковер. У меня есть военная тематика. Себе, на память, – с нажимом произносит торговец.

И я бы даже не подумал прислушаться, если бы на его разжавшейся ладони не сверкнул тусклым отблеском мой именной скальпель.

***

По сравнению с яркостью солнца снаружи, в лавке кажется полумрак. Ковры в тугих рулонах, стоящие повсюду, напоминают колонны. Некоторые так высоки, что, кажется, настеленная крыша лавки держится именно на них. 

Курц водит пальцами по ворсу одного из них, и, останавливаясь на завитке узора, оборачивается ко мне.

\- Привет, зашел купить ковер? - он говорит так, словно я живу по соседству и каждый день забегаю на чашечку чая. – Пойдем, я покажу парочку.

Он проскальзывает ужом в узкую щель меж двух рулонов, не сомневаясь, что я пойду следом. 

Тоже мне, гурия нашлась.

Он – единственная в мире галлюцинация, которой хочется врезать только за одно появление.

***

В помещении размером еще меньше первого, на прикрывающим доски пола ковре сидит Наставник. Я оглядываю комнату, но никого больше нет, как нет и других возможных выходов. Курц плюхается рядом с Наставником, соприкасаясь с ним боком и бедрами, да так и остается сидеть в расслабленной позе. Естественно, глупо испытывать неловкость от тесного соприкосновения с человеком, с которым трахался.  
Черт, надо уже прекратить думать о сексе.

Появление этих двоих меня не удивляет. Если они живы, то мы должны были встретиться.  
Пол лавки скрипит от моих шагов. До того, как я успеваю приблизиться, Наставник переходит к главному:

\- Джон, прекрати сжимать автомат. Аптечка с собой? 

Во мне медленно поднимается злость на то, что он считает меня каким-то щенком. Несмышленым, возможно забавным, приносящим палку по первому требованию. Курц, который предупреждал меня именно об этом, теперь сидит с независимым видом.

Я распутываю завязки бокового кармана вещмешка и ссыпаю туда лекарства, ампулы с растворами, шуршащие блистеры, заполоняя медикаментами плотное нутро. 

В пластиковой аптечке остаются только две ампулы с непонятной маркировкой. Защелки встают на место, и аптечка летит в руки Наставника.

Все это сон, который снился мне тысячу раз. На этом всегда заканчивалось. Осталось подождать секунд пять до того, как я проснусь в палатке. 

Наставник ставит аптечку рядом с собой.

\- Злишься, – констатирует он и вдруг опускает взгляд, словно смутился. Как будто этот человек действительно способен смущаться! 

\- Мог бы рассказать раньше, до того, как втянул меня во все это дерьмо.

\- Ты бы так и не научился соображать без чужих подсказок. Когда я подбросил ампулы в аптечку, ещё в пустыне, я и не думал учить тебя законам военной жизни. Джон, ты был салагой, подающим надежды. Пусть в Лондоне тебя признавали квалифицированным хирургом, но здесь не Лондон. Здесь все не так. Ты потерялся, почему-то признавая других умнее себя. Зацепился за бредовое наставничество, не замечая ничего вокруг и с завидным упорством оставаясь в ранге ученика. Да даже из Джулиана ты стремился сделать святого мученика, который ведет вас вперед вопреки смерти.

\- Перегибаешь, – откликаюсь, найдя в его монологе слабое звено.

\- Да, – с легкостью соглашается Наставник, приваливаясь к стене. – Ещё с того момента, когда ты смотрел на меня как на эталон военного врача. Ты не разочаровался даже из-за моего отношения к Курцу.

\- Эй, я здесь, между прочим, – ухмыляется последний.

Наставник сжимает его руку чуть выше локтя, тут же отпуская.

\- Окей, предположим причины не только в тебе.

\- Предположим, – смеясь, соглашается Курц.

Некоторые события должны так и оставаться тайнами. Черта с два я хотел бы знать причины поступков Наставника или, тем более, Курца. Хотя, есть одна ошибка, которая сводит на нет мою компетенцию в области психологии.

\- Это был не стокгольмский синдром. 

Если тереть пальцами лоб, то можно отвлечься от смущения за вырвавшиеся слова.  
Наставник щурится, будто смотрит в визир снайперки.

\- Джон, – наконец произносит он, – если бы ты был врачом, я бы выгнал тебя взашей. Большей глупости мне ещё слышать не доводилось. Джон, ты же понимаешь, что сам себе многое надумал.

Взгляд Курца мечется между нами двумя. Он открывает рот, но Наставник снова сжимает его руку.

\- Не сейчас, Курц. У нас и так мало времени. 

Я будто просыпаюсь, как от толчка. Распахиваю глаза, мотаю головой, но все по-прежнему: комната, ковры, Наставник и Курц. Только понимание событий совсем другое. Словно реальность вывернули наизнанку, встряхнули да забыли положить на привычное место.

\- Откуда ты узнал о взрывчатке в ампулах? Кто ещё знает? – обращается ко мне Наставник. 

\- Слухи. Порасспрашивал людей насчет маркировки, пара-тройка задушевных разговоров в казарме. У Джулиана не очень хорошая репутация. Сложил два и два. Взрыв на базе – твоих рук дело?

Наставник коротко мотает головой в сторону Курца:

\- Этого.

«Этот» выглядит довольным до жути:

\- Джон, стащить одну ампулу, пока ты ночью обнюхивал новые документы, было делом двух минут. В карцере оказалось ужасно скучно. И ещё мне повезло. Я точно не был уверен, что это взрывчатка. Делал ставку на химию.

Эгоистичный самодовольный ублюдок. Видимо мои мысли можно прочесть по лицу, поэтому Курц продолжает:

\- Меня бы пристрелили. Я не планировал попадаться. До побега я думал, что твой обожаемый Наставник и Джулиан хотят продать ампулы моссаду. Но мои домыслы никого не интересовали. Меня ни о чем не спрашивали. Держали под арестом, как крысу в клетке, явно до срока, когда можно будет сплавить труп, не оставляя следов. Подкинули бы на местность после очередной перестрелки – и всё. 

\- Очень разумная идея: увезти взрывоопасную ампулу с собой и выпрыгнуть из джипа на полном ходу, – поддевает его Наставник.

\- Вы бы меня искали! ОСА могло предотвратить торговлю этой хренью на сторону. Не хватало ещё, чтобы моссад обладал секретным оружием. 

Теперь мне видится ошибка в собственных расчетах. О том, что Джулиан свистнул ампулы не для миротворческой организации – ОСА – я даже не думал. Не в характере Джулиана играть на деньги. Но если все, что я думал о нём и Наставнике – только идеализация, значит, эти двое могли прикрывать друг друга ради последующей выгоды, а не дружбы. 

Аптечка ближе к Наставнику, чем ко мне. 

\- Джон, теперь научись думать быстрее, – звучит голос Наставника. – Облегчу тебе задачу, сказав, что у Джулиана те же цели. А иначе Курца бы здесь не было.

Логические цепочки – не мое. Принять решение по обстановке и среагировать – в этом я эффективнее, чем ворочать в голове сложные схемы заговоров. Хирург, долго и обстоятельно рассуждающий о причинах внезапного кровотечения, вместо того, чтобы его останавливать – вот это была бы шутка. 

\- Вертолет был случайностью?

\- Да. Ты и сам видел. Джулиан планировал затеряться на обратной дороге с базы. В этой истории слишком много случайностей, Джон. Тебя выдернули на захват талибов до того, как я успел забрать ампулы. Курц устроил взрыв на базе и наткнулся на нас с Джулианом до того, как успел затеряться после побега. И, напротив, мы не пересеклись с тобой до того, как ты вернулся на базу.

\- Сидели здесь всё это время? 

\- Усиление охраны после взрыва. Есть шанс пробраться незамеченным, но выйти, да ещё с ампулами, почти невозможно. Повезло, что ты не остался врачом, отсиживаясь на базе как в тылу. Да и Курцу повезло. Его обыскивали слишком небрежно, чтобы найти ампулу за поясом штанов. Они, по всей видимости, полностью сосредоточились на Джулиане, заранее списав Курца в трупы.

\- Повезло? Считаешь трупы военных от взрыва на базе везением?

Они говорят одновременно, и в словах Наставника жесткость против сожаления Курца:

\- Такие затеи всегда небезопасны.

\- Я не знал, что так рванет. 

Да уж, мне стоит утешаться фактом, что Курц ещё менее логичен, чем я. Но более смел. У него хватило сил остаться и довести начатое до конца, тогда как я играл в примерного наемника Британской армии, отрицая перед самим собой перенос в аптечке образцов бомбы. До последнего надеялся на собственную ошибку во всех этих сплетнях. 

Со стороны входа раздался свист, и Наставник выпрямил спину, встал на ноги и подошел ко мне.

\- Время вышло. Джулиан не слишком хорош в отвлечении собак, но он единственный, кого не знает в лицо твой напарник. 

\- Что будете делать после того, как передадите ампулы ОСА? – спрашиваю скороговоркой, невольно кидая взгляд на серый пластик аптечки.

\- Посмотрим, – отвечает Наставник, выталкивая меня в лавку. – Давай, Джон, иди. Я рад, что у тебя все нормально.

Чувствую хлопок по плечу, но, обернувшись, уже никого не вижу. Хозяин лавки приваливает рулон ковра к двери входа в маленькое помещение, попутно расхваливая свой товар.  
Отрицательно качаю головой и делаю шаг под нещадное солнце.

***

\- «Дельта два» вызывает базу. «Дельта два» вызывает базу, ответьте!

Рация шипит помехами, изредка ловит какие-то звуки, возрождая надежду – но ничего. На много миль вокруг ободранные бока скал, мелкое крошево камней под ногами, булыжники, то и дело скатывающиеся с уклонов, и старая дорога. 

Второй кладет руку на ребристый бок скалы, стоя шагах в пяти от машины. 

Я бросаю металлический переговорник в паз, пережидая противную дрожь в руках. Джек тихо и тонко скулит на заднем сидении, но замолкает, стоит только на него обернуться. Мне надоело оборачиваться ещё двадцать минут назад.

Сколько в нем веса? Килограмм тридцать-тридцать пять, можно было бы использовать, но сырое мясо бесполезно, только ещё больше захочется пить. Мы умрем от жажды раньше, чем от недостатка еды. 

Второй обходит джип и садится на корточки около злополучного колеса. 

\- Они будут нас искать, – сообщает он, водя рукой над металлической блямбой, на которой стоит правое заднее колесо.

\- Часов через десять и в другом направлении.

Отвечаю, хотя мне неохота разговаривать. Мы всё это обговорили и теперь можем только двигаться по кругу, произнося одно и то же по десять раз, будто откроется второе дно, упущенная подсказка.

Силуэт Второго кривизной отражается в мутном стекле. Сумерки беспощадны, и через час станет совсем темно. Включить фары, обнаруживая свое местоположение какому-нибудь местному отряду, равносильно самоубийству. Хотя, мы уже самоубийцы, осталось сделать последний рывок. 

***

Ещё при заходящем солнце я успел рассмотреть ржавого жука под колесом. Он лежал в небольшом углублении, совсем не прикрытый камнями. 

Запястье побаливает с того момента, как я схватился за руль, выдирая управление из рук Второго и выворачивая машину капотом в скалу. Всё, что я успел. Не хватило каких-то гребаных пяти дюймов, чтобы пропустить жука под задним мостом джипа. Второй дал по тормозам – и вот теперь здесь только мы, камни да ветер.

\- Если бы твой дружок – судя по описанию, Джулиан – не стащил у меня карту, ничего бы не было! 

В голосе Второго гнев, но он какой-то надрывный, искусственно стимулируемый. Парень заставляет себя злиться, чтобы не испытывать тот же холод, который сковал все мои внутренности. Холод с опустошением. Тронь меня – и осколки льда вопьются в живот, разворотив все живое на своем пути. 

\- Если бы ты не поступил на службу, тоже нихуя бы не было. Мы тут в переменные играем?!

Второй дышит громко, сквозь зубы, но молчит, смотря, как я раскручиваю короб рации. Питание не автономное, от аккумулятора джипа, бесполезно. Можно было не проверять, я и так это знал, но надежда - все, что осталось. 

По моим расчетам, до конца скал еще миль двенадцать, рация начнет ловить и можно будет связаться с базой, как мы и планировали. Выбор откровенно ничтожен: либо бросить бронированную машину и попытаться дойти в неизвестном направлении, рискуя быть снятыми автоматной очередью, подохнуть здесь от голода или же стащить джип с жука. 

***

Второй подцепляет ножом защелки запаски, орудуя им так, что засмотришься. Он быстро справляется, вытаскивает колесо из машины и опирает его на свободный край жука. Я ковыряюсь в салоне, откручивая все, что поддается. Получается плохо. На жуке, опираясь о багажник, растет груда всего тяжелого, что мы смогли выкорчевать из машины. 

\- Эта фигня развалится, как только мы попытаемся двинуться, – после долгого молчания высказывается Второй.

\- Во-первых, я готов выслушать другие идеи. Во-вторых, если идей нет, то тебе с овчаркой пора. Никаких «мы» не будет.

В наступившей темноте не могу предугадать его реакцию и подавляю желание направить в лицо фонарик. 

\- Ты только что сказал невообразимую хрень, знаешь, да?! Я на неё наехал, мне и разбираться.

\- Много о себе думаешь. Взял собаку и топай. 

Ключ в замке зажигания легко поддается обороту, вызывая мерный звук под крышкой капота. Пока мотор прогреется для резкого набора скорости, они как раз успеют уйти за ближайшую скалу.

\- Обломись, Док, – парирует он, залезая внутрь.

Кретин. У него больше шансов выжить, если сейчас уйдет. По крайней мере, шанс отсрочить смерть на несколько дней. Я бы ушел, только из Второго водитель не ахти. Он, может, и съедет с жука, тут шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но потом обязательно влетит в неровность скалы. Будет нелепо. 

Джек возится и скребет когтями сидение. 

\- Собаку отпусти, – сдаюсь я.

\- Он не пойдет дальше моего обзора.

\- Точно, это правило не помешало ему гнаться за течной сукой… как ты сказал, почти через всю деревню?

Не хочу слышать его ответ. Надо убираться отсюда, просто и быстро, пока решимость не покинула меня. 

Машина ревет оборотами мотора и стартует с места.

 

Взрывы, сколько я их уже видел? От скольких пригибал голову, прячась за точно такими же джипами? Сейчас всё иначе. 

Я внутри коробки, которая может сплавиться намертво в единый корпус. Нагромождение вещей не остановило взрыв, но дало нам четыре с половиной секунды, за которые эта детка может разогнаться до сотни на спидометре. 

Ста десяти, задняя часть джипа трещит и скрипит металлом корпуса. Зеркало заднего вида ослепляет световой вспышкой.

Ста двенадцати, втягиваю голову в плечи, пригибаясь всем телом к рулю. 

Ста пятнадцати, машина перестает слушаться, словно кто-то приподнял железной рукой задний бампер, разворачивая джип на сто восемьдесят градусов. В лобовое, взбешенным роем пчел, летит щебень. 

Не хочу! 

И Второй дергает меня за ворот, пригибая к вибрирующему полу. 

Гул на холостых оборотах режет слух, беспощадно врезается в голову, не укрыться. Он везде, дрожью идет по телу, встает в горле, чтобы я задохнулся. Руль раскручивается в прямое положение в таком же темпе, как карусель внутри. Египтяне просовывали крючок и взбалтывали мозг, а у меня взбалтываются внутренности круговертью, пытаясь сломать все кости. Я никогда больше ничего не услышу, кроме звука мотора. В мире не существует других шумов, хоть что-нибудь пусть пенопластом по стеклу, или уже сожмет бронированными тисками… 

Выключите! 

Руки скребут о порог машины, подтягивая тело дальше. Второй тянет за шкирку до тех пор, пока я не переваливаюсь наружу, а он все не отпускает, волоча дальше от джипа. 

\- Уймись, – прорывается мой хрип, ощутимо дергая кадык под кожей, и вместе с ним рвется завеса звука-воздуха. 

Запах тротила наполняет легкие - самый прекрасный запах на свете. Им можно дышать, его можно чувствовать, так же, как и землю под руками. 

Второй не отстает, даря мне звук расстегиваемых липучек бронежилета, шуршание ткани по твердой почве. Прикосновение рук, будто в ознобе, толкает, ударяет, заставляя сесть, я не могу! Оборванное сердце скатится в желудок, теперь не удерживаемое ничем, вот сейчас оно свободно болтается под ребрами, как метроном, вправо-влево-вправо… не получится! 

Мягкое, шершавое прикасается к щеке, капая слюнями, вылизывая.

\- Уйди, Джек, – совсем слабо произносит Второй, пытаясь махнуть рукой, в которой мой бронежилет.

Мое тело само двигается на рефлексах. Я и глазом не успеваю моргнуть в мареве колышущегося воздуха, как обнаруживаю себя сидящим на заднице, посреди скал, где-то на местности Афганистана. 

Второму тоже не хватает воздуха и он с не меньшим отчаянием, как за минуту до этого, снимает свой бронежилет, падая рядом и уперев ладони в колени. Мое сердце удивительно на месте и уже ровным ритмом бьется в груди. Шея цела, хребет не сломан, воздуха много-много-много слишком, хорошо-то как! «Умер от переизбытка кислорода», – запишут в карточке. 

Второй замирает в одной позе, перегорев после вынужденных действий. Вспышка активности выматывает его, оставляя безвольную оболочку с неестественно бледными губами. Рука не дрожит, когда я касаюсь его, привычно проверяя пульс и наличие повреждений. Чисто. Плевать на содранные в кровь руки – мелочи, которым не перебить пузырящуюся радостью внутри. Двигаться, слышать, дышать, чувствовать. Старайся, пробуй, ты тоже можешь, я видел, можешь!

Он поднимает голову, наверное, оттого, что я чересчур сильно сжал плечо. На миг мне чудятся каштановые пряди, закрывающие потемневший взгляд. Но нет, показалось. Все, что угодно, может привидеться после такого. 

Накатывает новая мощная волна восторга, мне одному много, не выдержать. Я делюсь ею со Вторым, бросаюсь на него, размыкая губы своим языком, кусаю, пробую на вкус, жив, ты понимаешь, жив! 

Он скручивает меня в захват, рыча, кажется, в самое горло, отвечая, вырываясь и прижимаясь сильнее, падая на спину подбитой птицей. Дышит подо мной хрипло с присвистом, до одури тяжело, до безумия громко, и разорвать бы это горло зубами, чтоб заткнулся – или нет, хочу услышать ещё раз этот звук. 

Он мстит мне за ладонь в штанах, расстегивая мой пояс. Касания растапливают кожу, сжимают член в кулаке. Второй двигает ссаженной ладонью, быстро и резко, в том же темпе, что и моя рука на его твердости. Свободной рукой хватается за мое плечо, вдавливая пальцы в кожу под формой. Я наклоняюсь близко-близко, почти касаясь носом его влажного виска:

\- Я прострелю тебе ногу, если не сделаешь сильнее!

Но угроза так и остается невыполненной в скрутившей судороге оргазма.

***

Майкрофт кисло улыбается, произнося это свое:

\- Чудненько-чудненько.

Кончиком языка Джулиан проверяет, не разбиты ли губы, но нет, все нормально. Угрозы не оставляют отметин, если не сопровождаются рукоприкладством. От прозвучавших слов Майкрофта ему все больше кажется, что рукоприкладство более гуманно.

\- Вы не найдете. Можете хоть весь дом по кирпичику разобрать, перетрясти все ковры, Сахран не скажет, он из хазарейцев. Закаленный, как мечи, что ковал отец, пока иноверцы не захватили страну. Имущество гостя ценнее всего имущества дома. Можете найти всё, что угодно, кроме ампул. 

Майкрофт проводит рукой по стене камеры и словно в задумчивости трет кончики пальцев друг о друга.

\- Ваша безграничная любезность станет ключом к гостеприимству афганцев.

\- Как любезно подписанный вами пропуск в Колреш стал ключом ко всей этой заварушке, – мрачно подхватывает Джулиан.

Он вытягивает ногу, меняя положение тела на жестком стуле, прежде чем продолжить:

\- Я и правильное кодовое слово – две вещи, которые вам нужны, чтобы Сахран отдал ампулы. 

Майкрофт оглядывает его с головы до ног, снисходительно, как ребенка.

\- Мы это знаем, можете не сомневаться.

\- Со всем вашим знанием вы просчитались, захватив троих без единой ампулы в карманах.

Майкрофт не собирается подтверждать очевидное. Он просто ждет, пока Джулиан продолжит говорить. Но тот молчит, погрузившись в свои мысли.

\- Двое остальных вернутся к мирной жизни. Две ампулы за двух людей, по-моему, справедливо, – наконец произносит Майкрофт.

\- В какой момент ваши люди меня убьют? 

\- Это мелко, убивать человека, сумевшего выкрасть ампулы с базы, – вежливо улыбается Майкрофт.

\- Хотите предложить мне работу? – Джулиан сдавленно смеется, почти сгибаясь пополам.

\- Не буду тягаться с ОСА. Они - прекрасный работодатель. Ведь вы для них крали эти ампулы.

\- Откуда вам знать?

\- Невозможно создать противоядие, если нет яда, все это понимают. Три ампулы – маленькая партия для продажи, но большая ради спасения жизней. Нам будет достаточно факта, что они не получат бомбу до её применения, – он чуть склоняет голову на бок, смотря сквозь Джулиана. 

\- Сделка на честном слове двух джентельменов?

\- Просто сделка, – поправляет Майкрофт.


	8. Вместо эпилога

\- Капитан, все чисто.

Я обернулся на голос Второго, стоящего на пороге лавки. На том, что было когда-то порогом. Спустя два года это место все ещё узнаваемо, несмотря на то, что оно превратилось в руины. Как и весь поселок. 

\- Обыщите как следует.

Уверен, здесь были тайники с оружием. Судя по карте известных поставок – больше негде. 

На полу попадаются огромные куски ковров, и я ступаю по ним, старательно обходя каждую подозрительную выпуклость. «Предосторожность в квадрате», как называет мое поведение Второй, когда мы наедине. Джек уже обнюхал территорию, не найдя ничего подозрительного. Ничего, что пахнет тротилом. 

По моим расчетам, дверь в комнату должна находиться за завалом, что передо мной. Я помню этот закуток, будто вчера разговаривал в нём с Наставником и Курцем. На расчистку обломков потребуется часа четыре, не меньше, но как раз в таких комнатах порой находится самое интересное. Нет, не само оружие, которое здесь в каждом доме, а документы, имена, выведенные вязью на оберточной бумаге. Перекупщики всё более юны и неосторожны. Они не надеются на память при таких объемах поставок и часто совершают ошибки, записывая сведения на чем придется.

В прошлый раз комната казалась меньше. Сейчас здесь нет расстеленных ковров, да просто ничего нет. Стены без крыши – обычная картина, если удар прошелся вскользь. 

Оставив рюкзак около одной из них, я снова и снова оглядываю пространство. Деревянный пол - роскошь для таких лавок, и промах, если хочешь сохранить тайник. Стены сооружения всегда ведет после взрыва, а доски не являются устойчивым материалом. Вот и сейчас их край топорщится около противоположной стены. Чтобы подобраться, согнувшись, приходится снять бронежилет.

\- Хочешь подорваться на ловушке – предупреди заранее. Я плохо схожусь с новыми соседями. 

Голос Второго выдает напряжение. Если он вольничает, значит остальные парни все ещё по периметру. Выволочку получит позже, как только уберемся подальше.

\- Не проверишь – не узнаешь, – тихо повторяю себе, выламывая остатки досок.

Вряд ли здесь сохранились какие-то ловушки. Если и были, то сработали бы ещё от обрушения.

В выемке действительно оказывается тайник. Мы вытаскиваем плотно уложенные автоматы, к сожалению, без намека на бумаги, а затем Второй достает серый пластик аптечки.   
Приветы из прошлого никого не радуют. Не узнать её так же невозможно, как не узнать расположение этой комнаты. 

Прощальный подарок, ничего не значащая оболочка от той истории, оставленная здесь тремя неплохими людьми.

В наушнике раздается предупредительный сигнал. Парни засекли кого-то на разведываемой территории. 

\- Разберемся с этим позже, идем, – отдаю приказ, забираю аптечку из рук Второго и укладываю её в рюкзак. 

Этот кусок пластика – немой укор за мою прошлую глупость и за то, что почти не вспоминал о трех людях, которые теперь черт знает где. 

Наверху стены шевеление, тень, пересекающая солнечный свет. Отличная тактика – залечь там, дожидаясь, пока мы закончим осмотр. 

На синеве неба выделяется силуэт оружия. Ещё бы, никто и не сомневался.

Направляю автомат, целясь в ноги, рассчитывая на то, что, падая, он не сломает хребет. В моей группе есть желающие поболтать на дари, включая наречи…

Это не больно. Первые три секунды - совсем ничего. Только сильный толчок в плечо отбрасывает назад. Можно встать и пристрелить эту сволочь.   
Встать.  
Черт!


	9. Лондон (часть 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава 9 Часть жизни**

\- Ты сменил имя, ну конечно!

Шерлок снова растягивается на диване во весь рост, кладя холодные ступни мне на колени. В его улыбке сквозит торжество от решенной задачки. 

Откинув голову на спинку дивана, я отыскиваю на потолке едва заметную трещину, очертания которой напоминают то ли морского конька, то ли первую букву шифровки. 

\- Я рассказал тебе обо всем, включая порочащие связи, а заинтересовал только тем, что сменил имя? 

Мои пальцы прикасаются к его щиколотке, сдавливают чуть ниже выпирающей косточки, и только потом пятка ложится ко мне в тепло ладони. Шерлок коротко хмыкает.

\- Бессмысленная информация. Какая разница, с кем ты спал до того, как начал спать со мной? 

\- Некоторых это интересует. 

Глупо даже думать о том, что меня это задевает. Сам не знаю, зачем рассказал ему о Втором. Простой порыв искренности, скорее для себя, как пограничная черта. Я наклоняю голову на бок, грея в ладонях взъем стопы, чтобы увидеть, как Шерлок жмурится от удовольствия. 

\- Теперь понятно, почему в твоем досье так мало событий, – он размыкает ладони, сложенные лодочкой. – Готов поспорить, что Майкрофт и половины не знает из того, о чем ты мне сейчас рассказал.

\- Ты читал моё досье? 

\- Джон, не будь идиотом: кто только не читал твоё досье, – отмахивается, как от насекомого. – Значит, благодаря педантичной медсестре в госпитале и быстрому нажатию на несколько клавиш ты снова стал Джоном Уотсоном.

Он повышает тон в конце предложения, отчего прозвучавшее кажется вопросом, но Шерлоку не нужен ответ. Размышлять вслух стало его привычкой, если дело не требует немедленного решения. Я лишь добавляю несколько красок эмоций в его монолог:

\- Ты забыл номер на жетоне, который никто не сменил. Она просто вбила его в базу и воскликнула: «О, да вы мертвы». В тот момент я готов был с ней согласиться. 

\- Очевидно, она подумала, что кто-то неправильно заполнил данные о капитане Джоне Уотсоне и переправила их. Как это по-людски: считать других глупее себя, – продолжает за меня Шерлок.

\- Да неужели? – ирония звучит достаточно явно, чтобы он понял. 

Где-то в этом гениальном мозгу хранится каталогизированный список эмоций, расширенный и дополненный заметками бывшего капитана Джона Уотсона.

\- Ирония или сарказм? – уточняет Шерлок, открывая глаза. 

\- Ирония, – подтверждаю я.

Наедине со мной, после года совместной жизни, он не такой острый, как с остальными. В целом совершенно не изменился, оставаясь едким, раздражающим, чертовым Холмсом! Только теперь он все больше Шерлок, от присутствия которого легко. 

Колени прочно умещаются меж длинных ног, а руки опираются о диван, по бокам от его предплечий. Поцелуй выходит почти целомудренный, пока он не раскрывает губы, чтобы мой язык скользнул в горячий рот. Вяжущий вкус с едва заметным оттенком сладости. Некоторое время назад я пытался понять, что же он мне напоминает, пока миссис Хадсон не заварила шиповник в пузатом фарфоровом чайнике с синим ободком. Я прижимаюсь сильнее, пробуя этот вкус, и чувствую кривую мимолетную усмешку. Разгадал что-то, невозможный Холмс! 

Отрываюсь от губ, желая узнать:

\- Что?

\- Ты всегда глубоко целуешь меня, если хочешь секса, – выпаливает он на одном дыхании.

\- Шерлок, – неодобрительно качаю головой. – Не верю, что у тебя не хватает гениальности, чтобы не озвучивать некоторые выводы.

\- Но ты же сам спрашиваешь!

Это его искреннее возмущение затапливает меня с головой не хуже афродизиака. Не утруждаю себя расстегиванием его рубашки – слишком долгое действие, когда можно просто задрать ее до подмышек, обнажая живот. Он лениво жмурится, словно собирается быть сторонним наблюдателем. Этим меня не обманешь. Через шесть секунд, если я не продолжу, его пальцы сомкнутся в замок на моем затылке. 

Пять…

Вот видишь, Шерлок, я тоже умею кое-что просчитывать.

Он фыркает, как будто отвечая на мои мысли. Читает их что ли? Но сейчас не важно. Когда под губами горло, всё не очень-то важно. Мне откровенно нравится его шея, и Шерлок знает об этом – она для меня как холст. Вскипает эгоистичное желание оставить отметины. Он вздергивает подбородок, впаиваясь в мой загривок сильными пальцами. 

Нет. Меня сложно провести настолько откровенным поддразниванием. В ответ ловлю губами кадык, остро выступающий на горле, словно вот-вот прорежет кожу, и отстраняюсь, дергая пуговицу брюк, вжикнув черной тонкой молнией.

Шерлок выгибается, округляя поясницу над поверхностью дивана. В нем нет тяжеловестности, присущей, как правило, мужчинам. Поправка: военным. Таскание обмундирования на раз-два выбивает любую грацию из кого угодно. В конце концов, привыкаешь шагать твердо, широко, даже в одном белье. 

Под стянутым поясом брюк видны косточки бедер. Острые, зараза, оставляющие след на ладони, если держать достаточно сильно, как я уже не раз смог убедиться. 

\- Сплошные локти и колени, – недовольно бурчу, вызывая его усмешку.

И он резко хватает меня за плечи, дергая вверх, едва давая время стащить с него брюки вместе с бельем.

\- Ты будешь трахать или нет? – тянет тоном выпускника закрытой элитной школы, циничным и насмехающимся. 

\- Иначе… что? 

Тюбик в заднем кармане джинсов, похоже, перегнулся, надломившись, и смазка расползлась мокрым пятном. Матерюсь про себя, вымазываясь пальцами в склизком геле. 

\- Я предупреждал, – и непонятно, относится ли это к вопросу или к тюбику, про который действительно предупреждал.

Шерлок роняет слова почти равнодушно – по крайней мере, хочет, чтобы звучало именно так. Для ученика закрытой школы самое оно. Но трудно притворяться, когда моя ладонь ощутимо сжимает тяжесть возбужденного члена, а влажные пальцы свободной руки гладят меж ягодиц. 

Он отводит колено левее, давая мне больше свободы на чертовом узком диване, и я беззастенчиво пользуюсь этим, вставляя два пальца на одну фалангу.  
Едва уловимо морщится, перехватывая меня за бока, держит наверняка до будущих синяков и подается сам, двинув бедрами.

Нет!

У меня более выгодная позиция, чтобы его остановить: просто отпустить член, припечатывая бедра к дивану. 

\- Итак, я не смогу удовлетворить выпускника закрытой школы?  
Моя мелкая подколка, обещанная ещё вчера. Мне слишком нравится его строго-возмущенное «Джон!», что не могу удержаться. 

\- Тронулся?

О, этот Холмс, с ним никогда не знаешь, сработает или нет. Непредсказуем, не просчитать по теории вероятности. К черту эти игры!

Пальцы проникают на всю длину, и он наконец-то стонет на выдохе. Я поворачиваю запястье, находя более удобный угол, глажу изнутри и двигаю настойчиво, без передышек, заворожено следя, как вздымается свод ребер от неровного дыхания. Он перекручивает края моей футболки так, что трудно дышать под натянутой тканью. От этого не умру, а вот если не расстегну ширинку – вполне возможно. 

Пуговица туго выходит из петли, смешивая злость с возбуждением. Коротко рычу, отчего Шерлок наклоняет голову и смотрит совершенно шалым взглядом.  
Готов.

Сейчас, по истечении времени, он быстрее сдается, хотя я все ещё не знаю, насколько это для него страшно: отпустить всё и не думать.

Закидывает ногу мне на бедро, грубо толкая пяткой.  
Точно готов. 

Скользкими от смазки пальцами торопливо приспускаю собственные джинсы. Чтоб тебя, когда-нибудь я научусь снимать их не в процессе секса. «Военные замашки», как шутит Шерлок. Не удерживаюсь и провожу сомкнутой ладонью по всей длине своего члена, отчего словно маленький разряд электричества проходит вдоль позвоночника. Мой партнер чуть приподнимает бедра, давая возможность… твою мать! 

Будто кипятком ошпарили и сжали. Больно, сладко, невыносимо. У меня слетает контроль под лавиной животных инстинктов: взять своё, утвердить принадлежность! 

Я двигаюсь резко, рвано, ведомый и зависимый от накатывающего наслаждения. Шерлок вздрагивает под руками крупной дрожью, как жеребец, на котором затягивают подпругу. Бессильно перекатывает голову, прижимаясь щекой к предплечью, снова открывая шею в вырезе влажной рубашки. Чернота кудрей падает на лицо, наползает на скулы и глаза. Отвести бы, посмотреть в потемневшую до пасмурно-серого радужку. Но прежде чем успеваю протянуть руку, меня скручивает, натягивает канатом, расплескивается изнутри, прорываясь оргазмом. 

В словно опрокинутом мире Шерлок прижимает меня ближе и глухо стонет, изливаясь горячим между телами.

***

\- Шерлок, ты куда-то утащил крем? 

Трогаю ноющий затылок: конечно, до крови не разодрал, но жжет неприятно. Переодевшись в домашние штаны, я методично обшариваю гостиную.

\- В ванной, – отзывается он, лежа все еще голый на диване, и потягивается до хруста в затекшей шее. – Ты подумал не о том.

\- Я ничего не думал, – возражаю, направляясь в ванную.

У Шерлока всегда «не то». Я скорее могу предположить, что крем использовался на случайно забредших слонах и буду ближе к истине, чем мысля «стандартно», как он выражается. 

\- Принесешь еду? 

Из ванной? Естественно, именно там она и водится. Тихое ворчание не выходит. Губы расплываются в идиотской улыбке. Особенно, когда настигают воспоминания о его задумчивом: «Джон, после секса всегда хочется есть?». 

Ненадолго заглядываю в свою спальню. Кажется, у меня было ещё что-то предназначенное для чистки, кроме испорченных джинсов. 

В шкафу беспорядок, все забываю разобрать. Пустяк. Все равно самые необходимые мне вещи перекочевали на первый этаж в спальню Шерлока, так что заглядывание в шкаф стало не частым занятием. 

Задвигаю поглубже армейский рюкзак, сдувшийся, словно воздушный шар. Надеюсь, больше никогда не пригодится, но не выбрасывать же. 

\- Джооон, еда! – кричит Шерлок.

Как всегда лаконичен.  
Дверцы шкафа захлопываются, погребая в своем нутре часть моей прошлой жизни.


	10. Немного воспоминаний о скорлупе

По возвращении в Лондон меня злил беспорядок. Конечно, не только он. Была неопределенность, приправленная гадким чувством собственной неполноценности, раздражающие сеансы психотерапевта и много всего такого, в чём я не хотел признаваться даже себе. 

Но ощущение беспорядка сначала было самым сильным. При выходе на улицу на меня накатывал ужас жизни Лондона. Почему-то люди спешили по своим делам, хаотично сталкиваясь друг с другом. Броуновское движение. Никакой системы! Они позволяли себе брести нога за ногу и вовсе не следить за тем, что происходит вокруг. Каждого из них мне хотелось поставить в караул минимум на неделю за бесцельное шатание по территории. Я открывал рот, чтобы рявкнуть, и тут вспоминал, что нет никакой территории, никакого устава, и ажурные заборчики не должны служить цели защиты здания от внезапного нападения. 

Позже, когда я пересекался с Биллом за кружкой-другой, он признался мне в точно таком же ощущении расхлябанности и бесцельности существования людей в Лондоне. Почему-то себя мы к таковым не относили. И если Билл, вернувшись, завертелся в семейных проблемах, то я нашел кое-что поглобальнее: проблему самоопределения.

Этот чужой мир жил по своим порядкам, и было непонятно, что с этим делать. Здесь всё по-другому. В какой-то далекой, казалось, не моей жизни я рос и учился в этом мире, а теперь был чужаком с неясной судьбой и отношениями с людьми.

\- Джон, можете пояснить? Я не совсем понимаю.

Психотерапевт покачивала носком туфли, но сразу же прекратила, как только заметила мое молчаливое внимание к этому ее движению. 

Мне хотелось взять и пояснить. С матом и показывая на пальцах наиболее интересные моменты. Что я мог сказать? Вы знаете, в Афганистане трахаться с парнями мне казалось нормальным, а сейчас я даже не знаю. 

Или так: вы когда-нибудь оставались в живых? Каждый раз как в первый. Свыкаешься только с эйфорией, а страх не остаться в следующий раз никуда не уходит. Конечно, у меня крепкие нервы, но после секса мир все равно не такой поганый, как до него. Я бы рад не знать этого, но как-то поздно жалеть. 

Все, что я мог сказать, звучало либо патетично-глупо, либо пошло. Да и вряд ли она поймет.

\- Здесь нет войны, – наконец начал я, – всё по-другому. Я отвык.

\- Вы могли бы встретиться со своими друзьями. После подобных событий люди часто ищут встречи друг с другом.

Если бы мне не снились оглушающие взрывы и сваливающиеся мешки с песком в момент отстрела от противника, то моим ночным кошмаром могла бы стать именно встреча.

«Доктор, пока мне не приходится смотреть в глаза старым знакомым, я успешно притворяюсь, что ничего не было».

Нет, не то. Тоже не поймет.

\- Вы скучаете по ним? – нажимает она, не дождавшись моей реакции.

\- Нет, – ложь слишком поспешна. Ну и пусть.

Скучаю.

***

Одна из череды встреч с Майкрофтом стала опасной проверкой моего только-только восстановившегося равновесия в старом-новом мире.

Он упирается кончиком зонта в бетон рядом с трещиной, и я все жду, когда же нажим пальцев окажется достаточно сильным, чтобы металл соскочил в выбоину. Наверное, поэтому я слушаю его вполуха.

\- У вас интересное досье. Нечасто встретишь такое.

В его голосе не разобрать интонаций – то ли восхищение, то ли сарказм. Только улыбка извивается на губах. 

\- Как и вас, – невежливо парирую. 

После встреч, на которых меня изучали буквально под микроскопом, я чувствую только усталость от ещё одного рандеву. Ни капли любопытства. 

Шерлок, наверное, ждет... Да что это я. Скорее всего, снова окопался в ворохе бумаг по органической химии. В картридже скоро закончится краска, надо купить. Майкрофт, не подбросите до магазина?

\- Шерлок отрицательно влияет на ваше чувство юмора и на такт.

Он хмурится, но так просто этого не заметишь. Надо смотреть на вертикаль морщинки между бровей, плохо различимую при таком неярком свете.

\- Что я сделал не так?

\- Уместнее всего начать с того, что я не хочу вмешиваться. Вы зарекомендовали себя как человек, умеющий держать все под контролем. Смею надеяться, вы им и останетесь. 

\- Ведете к тому, сумею ли я держать ситуацию под контролем после начала наших близких отношений с Шерлоком?

\- И это тоже, дорогой Джон, и это тоже.

Он как рыба, которую сколько ни хватай руками, все равно ускользнет, плеснув хвостом по глади пруда.

\- Мне стоит поклясться?

\- Нет необходимости. Интереснее клятвы, которые вы давали, находясь на военной службе, и то, как легко вы избавились от них.

Не понимаю, о чём он? Любовь к загадкам – одна из отличительных черт этой семьи. В памяти невольно всплывает текст устава, клятва Гиппократа… Нет, это было раньше.

\- Не понимаю, – отрицательно качаю головой, отказываясь разгадывать представленную шифровку.

На разделяющий нас стол ложится фотография Второго, которая совершенно ничего не проясняет. 

\- Этот человек, – не дождавшись от меня реакции, начинает Майкрофт, – ищет вас по всему Лондону. Рьяность этих поисков наталкивает на предположения о характере ваших отношений.

Предположения. 

Конечно, он знает. Пришел сюда, чтобы убедиться в том, что за мной не тянется хвост прошлого. Шерлок бы рассердился на такое проявление заботы, но он не узнает о встрече. Сейчас для семьи Холмс я соседский мальчишка, к которому стоит проявить пристальное внимание. Сердце Шерлока подлежит такой же опеке, как и его гениальный мозг. Я понимаю. Злюсь на такую проверку, но понимаю.

\- Нет никаких клятв. Я не знаю, зачем он меня ищет.

\- Но вы хотите это выяснить?

\- Нет.

Не сейчас. Если это привлечет ко мне и Шерлоку пристальное внимание семьи, если начнутся ненужные вопросы, если Холмсы решат испытывать мои нервы на прочность – нет.

Майкрофт кажется удовлетворенным ответом. 

***

В Лондоне ни следа войны. Ещё при первой нашей встрече Майкрофт оказывается не прав. Он считал, что Шерлок визуализирует для меня войну. Смешно. Шерлок и есть война. С ним не знаешь, чего ждать. Учишься реагировать до того, как он сорвется с места. И Бейкер-стрит - его штаб и убежище. 

Вне засухи Афганистана, за пределами границ, я ушел, оставив войну за спиной, чтобы оказаться нормальным. 

До омерзения правильным.

Таким, каким считала меня моя семья.

Я не притворялся. Хотел этого. Мне казалось, что хотел. 

Пока не появился Шерлок, разбив скорлупу нормальности.

Шерлок – это война. А там другие законы. 

\- Я гей только для тебя, – мой собственный шепот раздается как гром в тишине.

Реальность обрушилась на меня прозрачным взглядом серых глаз. От сдавливания пальцами переносицы ко мне возвращались все слои ощущений, словно включаясь друг за другом.

\- Что? 

Надеюсь, привычка разговаривать вслух при размышлении не заразна.

\- Ты встречался с Майкрофтом, – констатирует Шерлок. – Он заново проверяет тебя в другом статусе.

\- Да.

\- Удачно?

\- Да.

Помолчав, он все же добавляет:

\- Ты не гей.

\- Да.

\- Подашь ноутбук?

\- Нет.

\- Просто хотел проверить.

Шерлок чуть улыбается уголками губ, и эта тайная полуулыбка окончательно развевает осколки скорлупы.


	11. Компромиссы

\- Как долетели? 

Майкрофт играет по законам вежливости, но его тон звенит от тонкой язвительности слов.

\- Могло быть и лучше, если бы в меня не тыкали автоматом, – отвечает Джулиан, присаживаясь в кресло для посетителей. Под его ногтями все ещё афганский песок, и он кладет сцепленные в замок пальцы на одно колено. 

\- Уверен, вы их извините. Поиски торговца коврами затянулись, и мы оба знаем, чья это вина.

\- Провидения.

Майкрофт неодобрительно качает головой, словно строгий отец, укоряющий сына в проделках. На его столе покоится раскрытая папка с делом №247-НЗ.

\- Меня ознакомили с последними сведениями. Провидение здесь ни при чем.

Ковер кабинета глушит его шаги. Темные тона комнаты и строгость интерьера дышат уверенностью вкупе с многими секретами. Ни один из собеседников не раскроет своего, но оба готовы сотрудничать и оба это понимают. 

Вернувшегося из Афганистана Джулиана держит здесь судьба двух человек, ради жизней которых он когда-то заключил сделку. Майкрофт не утратил надежды достать капсулы, хотя в последнее время более бегло просматривал отчеты по делу. 

Теперь, когда сухо изложенные факты заиграли свежими красками новой информации о перемещении Сахрана в Лондон, азарт сильнее подстегивал мистера Холмса.   
Азарт и долг.

\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться, – Джулиан подается вперед, сильнее опираясь замком пальцев о колено. – Моя встреча с Сахраном назначена на завтра. Условия нашей с вами сделки остаются неизменными. 

Некогда белая футболка на Джулиане в темных, похоже, масляных пятнах. Его препроводили к Майкрофту сразу после посадки самолета, не дав и шагу ступить в направлении мотеля. Старшему Холмсу не хочется представлять, какой урон будет нанесен креслу, если Джулиану вздумается вольготно развалиться на предоставленном пространстве. К счастью, военный этого и не делает.

\- У меня хорошая память касательно условий сделки, но терпение может оказаться небезграничным. Помните об этом, – в выдвижном ящике стола хранится черный матовый квадрат коробки из многослойного картона, который Майкрофт вынимает бережно, как самую большую ценность. – Кроме того, здесь подарок для вас, так сказать, презент по случаю возвращения в Лондон.

Только очень внимательные люди могут заметить удивление военного, и Майкрофт, без сомнения, входит в их число.   
Замок пальцев размыкается очень быстро, хотя по лицу Джулиана ничего не прочесть. 

\- Часы. С прослушкой, я так полагаю.

\- Именно, – подтверждает Холмс, не стремясь пояснять очевидных вещей. 

\- Удачи вам в поисках переводчика с хазарского, – сверкает улыбкой Джулиан. 

Браслет часов прочно смыкается на его запястье ненавязчивым напоминанием о возможных наручниках, которые на него оденут, если он не найдет ампулы. 

***

Кухня Бейкер-Стрит давно поделена на наши зоны комфорта. Любопытная Миссис Хадсон изредка приносит нам сладкие булочки, умудряясь оставлять их на кухонном столе, четко на демаркационной линии. Едва ли она знает о её существовании, а мы предпочитаем молчать о каком-либо разграничении. 

Тарелка с булочками была на месте, но отведенная мне часть стола оказалась занята клеткой с новыми обитателями.

\- Шерлок, что это?

Младший Холмс и сам предпочитает короткие предложения, желательно из одного слова, но, отрывая взгляд от окуляров микроскопа, тянет время, играя в непонимание.

\- Очевидно, белые мыши.

Быть заклейменным идиотом привычно, даже обыденно. Раздражает совсем другое.

\- Скажи, что это не то, о чем я думаю. 

\- Не то, о чем ты думаешь.

Видимо, что-то срочное, раз Шерлок не прекращает своего занятия, заменяя образец под стеклом мискроскопа. 

Мне не нравятся мыши. Любой расцветки. Сгустки меха и рассадники заразы. В нашей квартире. На нашей кухне!   
Скребут маленькими лапками по дну клетки. Поднимают розовые носы, принюхиваясь к тебе. 

\- Джон? 

Он смотрит на меня с заинтересованностью наблюдателя. Не так, как смотрел на мышей несколько секунд назад, но очень похоже. Изучение, интерес... Что? Моя неприязнь так заметна?

\- По моим расчетам, они умрут через шесть часов, – говорит Шерлок, чуть склоняя голову набок, словно под таким углом можно явственнее увидеть мою реакцию.

О, эксперимент с ядами. На кухне. Стоит признать определенную логику.   
Прежде чем начать отступление с временно оккупированной территории, я тщательно мою руки.

***

\- Ты расстроен, – констатирует Шерлок, садясь на диван рядом со мной и с легким вздохом вытягивая ноги.

Этнография оказалась увлекательным чтением. Образ жизни пигмеев отвлек от произошедшего, и теперь я не сразу вспоминаю, о чём это он.

\- Ты о мышах?

\- Естественно.

Распластывается ленивым котом, раскинув руки по спинке. Похоже, эксперимент перешел на стадию, не требующую его внимания. 

\- Мне не нравятся мыши.

Самая обтекаемая формулировка, которую я смог придумать. Никому не легко признаваться в своих слабостях.

\- И не нравится, когда я задерживаюсь в Барнсе, – спокойно добавляет он, рассматривая потолок. – Домашняя тирания естественна для бывших военных. 

Нить его рассуждений извилиста. Мне требуется немало времени, чтобы распутать все узлы, и несправедливость обвинения раздражает.

\- Нет. Никакой. Тирании.

\- Я сказал, что это естественно.

\- Не играй со мной в формулировки!

Он поворачивает голову, ложась щекой на спинку дивана. Отдаленный огонь в камине полыхает темными отблесками в его глазах, извивается тенями по напряженному лбу.

\- Никто не собирается играть, Джон, – запинается, прежде чем продолжить. – Я больше не буду приносить мышей.

Или тирания все-таки есть? А я ещё больший идиот, чем думает Холмс. Раздражение никуда не уходит, но меняет вектор приложения. Ты кретин, Джон Уотсон. Непередаваемый, абсолютный кретин.

\- Не надо.

Шерлок хмурится непониманием, и мне приходится продолжить:

\- Мне не нужны компромиссы. Мне нужен ты, со всей своей чертовой холмсовостью. 

\- О, эта людская непоследовательность! - патетично и раскатисто выговаривает Шерлок, и я смеюсь этой пародии на шекспировские страсти. 

Он хмыкает, но через секунду в гостиной звучит уже наш общий смех.

***

\- Итак, вы не уверены.

Утро, словно яблоко, наливалось солнечным светом. Статуя в Гайд-парке никак не отреагировала на замечание Майкрофта, хотя он и смотрел на нее, а не на Джулиана. Тот сидел рядом, широко расставив ноги, упираясь локтями в колени и положив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы.

\- Я все вам рассказал.

\- Джулиан-Джулиан, – старший Холмс отстукивает носком ботинка незамысловатый ритм, будто собирается положить имя на музыку. – Что же нам с вами делать?

Обманчивый в своей легкости вопрос, который имеет все шансы остаться без ответа. 

Военный молчит, и его непоколебимый вид сейчас очень напоминает близлежащую статую. Майкрофт щурится от солнечного света, сдвигаясь на край скамейки с резной спинкой.

\- Сахран ничего не знает о капсулах. Он дал слово последователя Аллаха, что аптечка осталась в тайнике.

\- Куда же она делась? – с чересчур наигранной заинтересованностью уточняет Майкрофт и тут же меняет тон, переходя на сухие, как старая ветка, факты. – Мои люди, вы и снова мои люди проверяли тайник. Мы все потратили уйму времени и ресурсов на подтверждение доводов и поиски вашего неусидчивого афганца. Безрезультатно. Вы знаете, Джулиан, как я не люблю безрезультатные действия и бесполезных людей?

\- Я не знаю, куда она делась! – военный понижает голос до свистящего шепота, но прозвучавший яростный накал заставил обернуться проходящего мимо клерка.

\- Мне кажется, вы не совсем понимаете. Прямо там, двумя кварталами ниже, – зонтик Майкрофта описывает в воздухе окружность, указывая направление, – живут двое ваших соратников. Пока вы плутали по афганской земле, мы здесь не спускали с них глаз, уж будьте уверены. Раз наша сделка не состоялась…

\- Джон Уотсон, – торопливо перебивает его Джулиан.

Майкрофт досадливо морщится, опуская зонтик.

\- Вы хватаетесь за соломинку. Я прекрасно знаю о Джоне Уотсоне. Он подвергся пристальному изучению в связи с другими событиями. Из лавки Сахрана аптечку мог забрать кто угодно. Любые военные или местные жители. 

\- Когда я вернулся в Афганистан, лавка Сахрана уже была разрушена, как и большая часть поселения, – Джулиан начинает рассказывать то, что Майкрофт и сам знает, но, несмотря на это не перебивает, словно почуяв новый след. – Вы не оставили мне выбора, кроме как пуститься на поиски. Как вы знаете, торговца я не нашел, но наткнулся на другого человека. Контрабандист, был ранен в ногу, отлеживался у одного из бесчисленных родственников Сахрана. От него-то я и узнал, что военные обыскивали лавку. Имен он не знал, но очень красочно описал того, кто его подстрелил. 

\- Джон Уотсон, – произносит Майкрофт, снова обращаясь к статуе. – Это всё?

\- Да. Я могу его найти.

Уверенность Джулиана в собственных словах не вызывает сомнений. Она – все, что у него осталось, последний оплот, на котором держится судьба Курца и Наставника.  
Старший Холмс разрушает её одной фразой:

\- Не стоит.

\- Я найду, – возражение, на которое мало бы кто осмелился.

\- Вы не слышите? Не слушаете?

Джулиан, расплетает пальцы, щурится на яркое солнце и, кажется, тоже перестает обращать внимание на собеседника.

\- Даже если вы знаете, где он, что несложно предположить, опираясь на вашу маниакальность в слежке, Джон не отдаст вам капсулы.

\- Такая уверенность, – саркастично тянет Майкрофт, тогда как его лицо становится непроницаемым. – Не то же ли самое я слышал про Сахрана? Прошу вас, представьте что-нибудь посвежее.

\- Не требуется. Вы не знаете наверняка, у него ли капсулы. Если он отопрется – никогда и не узнаете.

\- Вашу уверенность сложно пошатнуть, не так ли?

Джулиан делает глубокий вдох, как будто укрепляя им внутренний бастион своих выводов.

\- Если бы вы могли – разговор был бы уже окончен.

И они оба понимают, что речь не об уверенности, а о возможности достать капсулы у Джона.

\- Доводы?

\- Один раз Джон уже отдал капсулы, – Джулиан мотает головой, предупреждая возражение Майкрофта. – Да, не мне, но для меня. Его преданность идеалам, восхищение людьми - всё это отмычка к сложившейся ситуации.

Майкрофт медленно кивает и поднимается со скамейки.

\- У него есть блог, а у вас – семьдесят два часа.

Представители семейства Холмс способны на компромиссы, но об этом знают только двое бывших военных.


	12. Провокация

_Я был бы рад тебя увидеть, но сейчас неподходящее время для встречи._

Свернув почту, некоторое время я думаю о том, насколько безопаснее было бы удалить и письмо, и мой ответ.   
Безопасность – не то, что присутствует в нашей жизни, но, по крайней мере, мы сами можем регулировать показатели шкалы комфорта. 

Это письмо не относится к разряду «бомб» в отношении наших жизней. Тем не менее, оно может стать катализатором к встрече, которая, в свою очередь, выльется в ещё одну проверку, озаглавленную «кто такой Джон Уотсон?» и промаркированную грифом «секретно». 

Я чувствую себя шпионом в тылу врага после таких проверок. «Расстрелять» - приказ может быть отдан в любое время. За этим коротким вердиктом кроется вся мощь семейства Холмс. 

Пока у нас действует пакт о ненападении, но пройдет ещё очень много времени, прежде чем Майкрофт ослабит контроль.  
Терпеть не могу, когда вмешиваются в мою жизнь.   
Пообещав себе обязательно встретиться со Вторым позже, я удаляю его письмо. 

***

\- Чушь, я знал, что такое логатомы!

Шерлок заглядывает через мое плечо, чуть не заехав в ухо увесистой книгой, которую держит в руках.

\- Ты искал в словаре значение «свадац».

Напоминаю ему, стараясь спрятать улыбку.

\- Потому что любители не умеют строить логатомы. Нет ничего хуже любителей.

Он раздраженно взмахивает книгой, заставив меня увернуться от второго возможного удара. 

В этот раз я оказался полезен в раскрытии аферы с подменой радиоаппаратуры. Незадачливые махинаторы тестировали устройства на открытых волнах, прежде чем передать их покупателю. В Скотланд-Ярде организовали слежку, но не смогли понять, на каком этапе подмена уже была совершена. Переговоры в эфире казались сплошной белибердой, состоящей из слов: лашхать, сохняя и многих других, не поддающихся идентификации. 

По совести, я понял, что это логатомы, только прослушав запись в третий раз, но Шерлок с упорством маньяка к тому времени перерыл половину нашей библиотеки в поисках незнакомых слов. Бардак в гостиной был практически нейтрализован, когда меня поймали за описанием нового дела.

\- Шерлок, ты блестяще разгадал всю схему меньше, чем за три дня, – примиряющее напоминаю я.

Мне не надо смотреть на него, чтобы видеть, как он сейчас чуть вздернул подбородок. Горделивый жест, о котором я ему никогда не скажу. Мне нравится, как это выглядит. И подмечать его чувства по таким мелким деталям – невероятно приятно. 

\- Я знаю, Джон, – уже спокойно произносит он.

Тяжесть руки ложится мне на затылок, так что кончики пальцев оказываются в волосах. Уютное, интимное прикосновение выбивает из колеи. 

Книга оказывается в поле моего зрения, рядом с ноутбуком, и Шерлок наклоняется ещё ниже, опираясь свободной рукой на мое колено. 

\- Ты опустишь момент про полидромы. 

Только сумасшедший назвал бы этот шепот на ухо ласкающим слух. В нём нет ноток соблазнения, простая констатация факта. Ничего возбуждающего.   
Скажешь это ещё раз? 

Ладонь на затылке смещается, и большой палец проводит невыносимо медленным круговым движением вокруг косточки позвонка. У него прохладные руки, которые хочется греть. Об себя. 

\- А если нет? 

Пальцы сильнее, чем требуется, сжимают мое колено, сминая джинсовую ткань. Я втягиваю воздух носом, ртом, будто собираюсь нырнуть на глубину. Хотя да, собираюсь.   
Ладонь соскальзывает под ворот свитера, но такое ощущение, словно он забирается в расстегнутую ширинку таким же развратным жестом. Широко расставленные пальцы ощупывают плечо, добираются до края шрама – нечувствительного в этом месте – и царапают ниже места, где прошлась пуля. Меня прошибает коротким разрядом по телу, до члена. 

\- Я могу тебя убедить.

Теперь – соблазнение. Низкую вибрацию голоса ни с чем не перепутать. Она резонирует с кожей, заставляя меня передернуть плечами.   
Можешь, ещё как.

Протягиваю руку, захлопывая крышку ноутбука – уже не понадобится. Шерлок тихо и, возможно, победоносно улыбается. Не вижу, но чувствую кожей.

\- Продолжим в спальне?

Убирает руки быстрее, чем мне хотелось бы, если мне вообще этого хотелось.  
Переступает с ноги на ногу – нетерпеливый, и быстрым шагом проносится до спальни. 

\- Джон!

Я иду на этот голос, как иду на все его смски. Внешне – спокойный, внутренне – сжатый как пружина, кольца которой могут в любой момент распрямиться.

***

Кровать удобна. После нескольких лет на афганской земле в прямом и переносном смысле, кровать все ещё кажется роскошью, которой я не привык наслаждаться.   
Но я проснулся. Тишина не нарушается спокойным дыханием, и, несмотря на еле видную полосу света из-под дверной щели, во всей квартире ни звука.

Дверь, коридор, приоткрытая дверь. Ни шороха. Пистолет привычной тяжестью лежит в ладони. Толкаю плечом полотно двери, и открывшаяся реальность, как ход в шахматах, всё меняет.

Шерлок сидит в моем кресле, обманчиво-расслабленный, с запястьями на подлокотниках. Шелк халата сполз с плеча, но Шерлок не делает ни одного движения, чтобы поправить.   
Прямая спина как лоза – тронь, и согнется в любую сторону. Нужную сторону. Единственно верную, чтобы захлестнуть в изгибе локтя шею Майкрофта. 

Брат в его кресле со сложенными домиком ладонями у узких губ и немного вытянутыми ногами. Не скрещены. Не точная копия. Антагонистическая картина в два часа ночи. Он не может «не спать» у себя дома? 

\- Здравствуйте, Джон. Будьте любезны, положите пистолет. 

Несмотря на то, что братья кажутся отражением друг друга, Майкрофт всегда остается собой. Его учтивое обращение все ещё при нём. Шерлок, в противовес, не хочет использовать эти ритуальные, закостенелые обряды, хотя умеет быть вежлив. Под ситуацию. Явно не эту.

У меня нет желания расставаться с пистолетом. Я понял это ещё до того, как увидел мизансцену в гостиной. И хотя Майкрофт на Бейкер-Стрит – типичное явление, что-то вроде кентервильского привидения, атмосфера в комнате далека от спокойной.

\- Не надо, – Шерлок на мгновение смежает веки, словно давая разрешение оставить пистолет, и внезапно хлопает в ладоши, как к началу праздника. – Чаю!

Наполненный жизнью звук выводит меня из оцепенения. 

Простое действие – разлить чай по чашкам – приносит облегчение. Я прислушиваюсь к словам в гостиной. Они не говорят полными предложениями. Перебрасываются короткими фразами, которые отсюда звучат одиночными выстрелами. Не разобрать.

Шерлок помогает поставить поднос с чашками. Скорее, из-за того, что я загораживаю ему обзор. Пистолет так и остался в руке. 

\- Ты посмотришь, – слова Майкрофта исключают возражения.

Он бросает взгляд на ранее не замеченную мной папку на камине. 

Глаза Шерлока светлые, как ледяное крошево. Он кривит губы, произнося отрывисто и четко:

\- Я сказал нет.

Пальцы сжимают подлокотники до складок на потертой коже и тут же разжимаются.

\- Хорошо, – Майкрофт тянет слова, и мне кажется, что вместе со словами он тянет всю ситуацию в целом. – Хорошо. Джон, поведайте нам, – морщится, но продолжает, – почему гетеросексуальный мужчина спит с моим братом? 

Бомба замедленного действия. Я жду, что меня сметет взрывной волной к противоположной стене. Присыплет обломками моей жизни. Похоронит, чтобы никогда не пришлось отвечать на этот вопрос. Я жду. 

То, что я произношу про себя, оказывается невозможно сказать вслух. Не требовалось. Шерлок знает, почуял, прочел по моему сердцу. А остальные – не пошли бы они? 

Но сейчас, в полумраке гостиной, все выглядит так, словно я лгу себе. Не произнося ни одного слова, заявляю всему миру о своей ориентации, а внутри лгу.  
Неправда. Чтобы представить доказательства обратного, нужно произнести лишь «не гетеросексуальный» и всё. Давай же, легко.

Длинные пальцы скользят вертикально вниз по запястью, обхватывают, тянут, словно вместе с кожей, больно. Забирают пистолет, убирая мой палец с курка - когда успел?... 

Шерлок, не глядя, вынимает обойму, проверяет патрон в патроннике, и, когда со щелчком сталь становится на место, Майкрофт, как по сигналу, продолжает:

\- Что же, не самая интересная тайна. Но не последняя. Остальные – в деле. Ты посмотришь.

\- Нет, – тихо произносит Шерлок, переводя взгляд с пистолета в руках на брата. – Хватит.  
Я не успеваю отследить, как он вскакивает, оказываясь в метре от нас обоих. 

Плеснувшая обида встает комом в моем горле. Шерлок щурится, вздергивая подбородок как можно выше, но всё равно, черт всех возьми, похож на мальчишку, который видит свою слабость, проигрыш, но будет стоять до конца, задыхаясь от наплыва собственных эмоций.

Майкрофт тоже преображается. Сбрасывает внешнее подражание брату. Сводит брови до складки над переносицей, до невозможности медленно забирает папку. Бросает сухим канцелярским тоном:

\- Прошу прощения.

И ступеньки лестницы полнятся его шагами. 

***

Шерлок обессилено падает в свое кресло, сползает по спинке, электризуя кудри, раскидывает руки, свешивая их с подлокотников, и замирает. Распотрошенный, вывернутый эмоциями, как только что пойманная рыба. 

Мне не следует задавать вопросов, тем более, я догадываюсь, что в злосчастной папке вся моя жизнь от и до, возможно, даже дальше настоящего. 

Я могу списать подрагивание собственных пальцев на тошнотворный страх перед будущим, неизвестностью, Майкрофтом, явившимся ночью, чтобы заставить моего любовника прочесть папку с делом №247-НЗ и выставившим меня двуликим чудовищем, но все не то. 

Да, мне страшно и любопытно. Каково это – увидеть свою жизнь расчерченной абзацами информации? Почему Шерлок должен почесть? Какие именно тайны спрятаны в этом деле? Все должно быть серьезно, раз Майкрофт не постеснялся применить подлый удар под дых на своем брате, выкрутив его эмоции на максимум. 

Шагаю до кресла, как по плацу на построение. Думаю, Холмсы занесены в красную книгу, раз уж им можно все. Сегодня старший вторгся на территорию моих отношений, не исподволь, по своим методам, а штурмом. Я не могу разодрать ему глотку, ради Шерлока, который привязан к своей семье. Никогда не позволю себе поставить его перед выбором, с кем оставаться. Но и не сдамся сам, если Майкрофт перейдет черту.   
Да, черт возьми, в конце концов, мне нечего скрывать.

Сжимаю плечо под синим шелком:

\- Чтобы ни было в этих записях, ты все знаешь. Я не понимаю, почему Майкрофт настаивает. 

\- Дело не в нем, а в тебе, Джон, – раздраженно выговаривает он. – Что ты сделал? Думай. Быстрее!

\- Много чего.

Шерлок упирается ногами в твердую поверхность пола, приподнимается выше. Ещё до того, как спина полностью оперлась на спинку кресла, начинает говорить, беря в окружение фактами:

\- Я читал дело. Давно одолжил его у Майкрофта на несколько часов. Ты прав, я все знаю. Всё, кроме того, что Майкрофт добавил. Новые материалы: папка выглядит толще, уголок загнут, листы свежеподшиты. Он хотел, чтобы я увидел именно их, очевидно. Так что ты сделал? Почему туда попала новая информация? Кто мог умереть или расколоться… О! 

Я могу назвать несколько человек, но не причину. В моей жизни было столько контрабанды оружия и наркотиков, что всего и не вспомнишь. Но сейчас, готов поспорить, Шерлок думает об одном-единственном человеке.

\- Пожалуй, первые в жизни ты не прав. У Второго нет в запасе тайн, о которых бы не знала британская разведка. Да даже если есть, он не мог меня сдать!

\- Чушь.

\- Шерлок, это первый человек, который был честен со мной от начала и до конца! С момента знакомства…

Шерлок вскакивает, сбрасывая мою руку.

\- Чушь! Второй? Я знаю кто у тебя первый – война. Да бога ради, Джон, даже тебе не должно быть сложно продолжить счет. Задачка для пятилетнего: война, Второй, а потом уже…  
Он обрывает фразу, заметавшись в комнате по привычной траектории в форме восьмерки. 

В нагромождении событий, неизвестной информации, я вдруг четко понимаю, что мог ошибаться. Никогда не составлял список приоритетов и не собирался.   
Похоже, уже и не требуется.

\- Шерлок.

Холмс не реагирует, огибая меня полукружьем шагов. Что за невозможный человек! Меня раздражают недомолвки, пора покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Шагнув на траекторию движения, я успеваю схватить его за локоть.

\- Я не знаю, о чем мог сказать Второй. Мне по горло хватило Афганистана. И я не гетеросексуал. 

\- Причем здесь это? – он смотрит обескуражено, будто и так и эдак пытается уложить в голове новые данные. А мне уже настолько плевать на подковерные игры правительства, что хочется простых и незатейливых решений в чертово почти утро.

\- Ни при чем. Спокойной ночи.

Шерлок не отвечает, снова погруженный в свои мысли.


	13. Настоящее

Ноутбук так никто и не выключил. Он мигал разряженной батареей, заставляя меня методично перерывать комнату в поисках шнура. Коробки, папки, фотографии, книги, настольная лампа на верхней полке стеллажа – здесь будто торнадо прошел, закручивая в спираль все вещи, что составляют нашу жизнь.   
Шнур обнаружился в диванных подушках, когда я уже отчаялся его найти. 

Холмса нет, и мне не интересно, похитил ли его Лестрейд или инопланетяне. Шерлок не тот человек, которого надо ограничивать в перемещениях. А я – не тот, кто будет требовать отчет о каждом шаге. 

Позднее утро мимолетным солнечным светом пытается согреть пол на кухне, подсвечивая мелкие частицы пыли в воздухе. 

Что я сделал? 

На вчерашний вопрос по-прежнему невозможно ответить. Без подсказок и уточнений, которые может найти только Шерлок, можно гадать до скончания века. Бессмысленное занятие. Мой приземленный мир держится на обыденных вещах: медицинских журналах, продуктах быстрого приготовления, посещениях стоматолога раз в полгода... Из всего этого можно составить унылую черно-белую картину, которую никогда бы не назвали «Среднестатистический житель Лондона» . О, конечно нет, к обычным горожанам проникают посреди ночи разве что глупые воры. К нам – вся Британия, Боже храни Королеву! 

Ликвидация беспорядка вокруг идет быстрее, чем мысленное раскладывание по полочкам всех моих прегрешений в военной карьере. К тому моменту, как я перехожу к моей бывшей спальне, событий, которыми мог бы заинтересоваться Майкрофт, насчитывается не меньше восьми, и три из них тянут на пожизненное. Взять хотя бы причастность к смерти солдата союзной армии. Трибунал – самое лучшее, что могло бы со мной случиться. В тот день я не отдавал приказ, но молча позволил добить мразь, расстрелявшую афганских подростков только затем, чтобы сделать фотографию для дембельского альбома. Не вовремя беглец попался моим парням. После, даже в разговорах со Вторым, мы обходили эту тему стороной. 

В спальне меньший хаос, чем мне казалось. Шерлок предлагал переделать её в лабораторию. При всей разумности этой мысли я отказался. И хотя мои разглагольствования о соотношениях близости и личного пространства были окрещены сантиментами и приправлены доказательствами бесполезности второй спальни, Шерлок не настаивал. 

Не удивительно, что, с точки зрения Майкрофта, множество таких мелочей смотрятся плотиной, готовой к обрушению. Я же против того, чтобы старший Холмс выполнял роль семейного психолога. Хреново у него выйдет. Решить проблемы, которых нет – непосильная задача даже для такого умного человека. 

***

Наступающий вечер претендует на пятибалльную отметку «скучно» по шкале моего Холмса. Не так уж плохо. В покое лучше думается о вещах, мысли о которых я гнал от себя весь день. Ночное посещение Майкрофта не прошло даром. 

В стремлении структурировать возможные причины визита, я открываю в блоге новую запись, которая никогда не будет опубликована. С чего начать?

Внутренняя почта мигает входящим сообщением. Ни раньше ни позже! 

Искушение не читать велико, но любопытство берет верх. Любая мелочь, лишь бы оттянуть плохие воспоминания.

_Чаринг-Кросс-роуд, 52, через четыре часа.  
Джулиан_

Как в глупом шпионском романе. Не хватает строчки «приходи один». 

***

Он стоит у самого края бассейна. Без камуфляжа Джулиан выглядит ниже – или моя память подводит, подтасовывая образы. Сквозь трещины в стенах полуразрушенного бассейна отчетливо слышится то нарастающее, то угасающее завывание ветра.   
Осыпавшаяся штукатурка хрустит под моими шагами, и звук затихающим эхом всплескивается о стены. «Рад встрече», - сказал бы я при других обстоятельствах и был бы действительно рад. Вместо этого я думаю о том, что надо было оставить записку на случай, если Шерлок вернется домой раньше. 

В один момент Джулиан снова становится ключом ко всему происходящему, и я словно опять в песках около обломков вертолета, не знаю что делать.

\- Джон, - он отступает от края, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. – Не думал, что это сработает и ты придешь. 

\- Я пришел. 

Что здесь ещё скажешь. Я рад, что ты жив, и огорчен обстоятельствами, кстати, не расскажешь мне, что здесь происходит?

Джулиан протягивает руку, и мы обмениваемся рукопожатиями. 

\- Джон, – повторяет он с несвойственной теплотой в голосе. – Рад снова тебя увидеть. 

\- Неожиданно, в этих развалинах, ты шутишь. 

Джулиан коротко смеется в ответ и засовывает руки в карманы.

\- С Наставником все хорошо, – таким тоном говорят о покойниках: благоговейно и с грустью. – Но, похоже, нам снова нужна твоя помощь.

\- Я догадался.

\- Джон, нам нужны капсулы.

\- Ты спятил? Какие капсулы? Откуда я их возьму?

Губы Джулиана сжимаются в тонкую линию, будто он изо всех сил пытается что-то не произнести. 

\- Я надеялся на твое благоразумие. Будешь отпираться как салага?

\- А ты будешь нести чушь, будто не вы втроем заманили меня в лавку торговца, чтобы забрать капсулы? Не могу поверить, что мы о…

Шум и короткий матерок у входа заставил нас обоих обернуться, сжимая кулаки и выставляя локти на уровень груди. Замечаю это, стоя вполоборота к Джулиану, и успеваю подумать, насколько въелись в нас тренировки.

В неясном свете, глаза появившегося Второго казались ещё темнее, как бездна перед прыжком. Разрушенная постройка, трое военных – кажется, мое прошлое сложилось мозайкой в моем будущем. Не хватает наполненного тяжестью пыли воздуха да ремня автомата на плече.

\- Хемиш? Откуда? Как?

Второй идет неспешно, как на прогулке по зелени парка, и останавливается, не доходя до меня всего лишь шаг.

\- Было нелегко тебя найти. Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Джон? Какое из имен настоящее?

Насмешливость и беспокойство. Я так тщательно стирал его образ из памяти, что успел забыть, какой он, настоящий, живой. Надо же, уберег свою башку от шальной пули. В горле першит от штукатурки, которую он стряхивает со своей куртки.

\- Я… Да… Джон – настоящее.

И уголок губ Второго дергается вверх в таком знакомом жесте. А получается совсем не шерлоковская улыбка. 

Боковое зрение улавливает стремительное движение Джулиана, и в следующий момент я оказываюсь с ним лицом к лицу, чувствуя на плечах цепкую хватку. 

\- Мать твою, Джон, нахрен вечер неожиданных встреч, ты не понимаешь что ли? Наставника и Курца пристрелят, если ты не отдашь капсулы! Они должны были остаться в аптечке! 

Я никогда не видел Джулиана таким - оборвавшейся струной эмоций. Мои собственные мысли сбоят, выдавая обрывки воспоминаний: тяжесть найденной аптечки в руках, затягиваемая горловина рюкзака, прожигающий удар в плечо и больше никогда не вскрываемая аптечка все в том же рюкзаке на полке шкафа. Если бы я только проверил. Если бы!

\- Джон!

Даже приглушенное эхо знакомого голоса звучит тепло. Шерлок, какие черти тебя принесли? Не надо сюда идти.

\- Я здесь. 

Он пролезает в чудом уцелевшую арку и оглядывает нашу троицу, прежде чем проговорить:

\- Капсул больше нет. 

Выстрел не смог бы произвести такого впечатления, как его слова. Второй растерян и, судя по выражению лица, лишь смутно догадывается, о чем мы. 

На два удара сердца Джулиан немеет, проглатывает собственный вздох, а затем встряхивает меня, раз, другой, до звона в голове. Не отпускает, видимо, собираясь с силами, чтобы тряхнуть ещё раз:

\- Что ты с ними сделал? Что?

Я вижу его размытым пятном, изображением не в фокусе. Ярче всего сейчас распахивающиеся в испуге глаза Шерлока, и будто в противовес – темный прищур Второго, словно рядом опасность, враг.

Я в порядке!

Шерлок подается вперед всем телом, но Второй оказывается быстрее. Он бьет кулаком в предплечье Джулиана, заставляя разжать пальцы. 

Толчок в левое плечо и знакомый свист пули, обрывки ковров под ногами, деревянный пол, синяя поверхность ямы бассейна, оберточная бумага в масляных пятнах и рука, обхватывающая плечи, не дающая упасть, а вместо дыма – запах горьких трав.

***

Плечо цело. Я вижу это в свете мобильника Шерлока, который печатает что-то, пытаясь крепче сжать в ладони металл корпуса.  
Промахнулись.

Стоя за спиной Второго, Джулиан молча смотрит на меня тяжелым взглядом. Хемиш улыбается безумной, зазеркальной, снова не шерлоковской улыбкой, размыкая губы одним словом:

\- Успел.

И тяжело оседает на бетонный пол разрушенного бассейна. 

***

Мне хочется подойти и постучать в затемненное стекло автомобиля, в нутре которого ещё сорок минут назад скрылся Шерлок. Звуки, запахи – все слишком громкое, отдается в голове резонансом. Частицы спекшейся крови забились в линии на ладонях, сгибы фаланг, и я снова и снова потираю их друг о друга. 

Снайпера так и не нашли. И не найдут. Все становится на свои места, как только Майкрофт Холмс прибывает на место раньше полиции. Ровно на две минуты. 

Через пять минут и сорок восемь секунд по территории разрушенного бассейна змеится желтизна ограждающих лент. Я считаю время. 

Шерлок самолично отвел Джулиана в черный автомобиль. Сорок одну минуту назад.   
Не хочу туда лезть. Для кого из нас троих предназначалась пуля, выпущенная по приказу Майкрофта? Мешал ли Джулиан старшему Холмсу или помогал ему достать капсулы? Папка на камине, плеснувшее раздражение Шерлока не желающего читать, старший Холмс, который хотел… что? Чтобы Шерлок узнал о Втором? Он знал. Чтобы Шерлок сам нашел капсулы? А они были у меня?

На сорок четвертой минуте, я отхожу от стены, прохожу мимо машины, мимо заграждающей ленты, мимо здания бассейна, решив выяснить все до конца.


	14. Спасение

\- Я серьезно, Майкрофт!

Шерлок хватается за спинку переднего сидения, разделяя рукой, как щитом, пространство между братом и Джулианом. Сидящий напротив Майкрофт склоняется ближе, и они почти сталкиваются лбами.

\- Не уверен.

В салоне машины они похожи на заговорщиков над планом какой-нибудь тюрьмы или картой сокровищ. Оттесненный Джулиан не вмешивается в их диалог.

\- Майкрофт! - восклицает Шерлок и снова переходит на обычный тембр. – Ты должен согласиться. Он, – кивок в сторону Джулиана резок и выразителен, – страховка. Срок давности ещё не скоро истечет, и как бы ни была сильна твоя тяга избавляться от ненужных людей, ты не посмеешь. 

Старший Холмс поднимает голову, вытягивая шею, чтобы посмотреть выше руки Шерлока, и обращается к Джулиану:

\- Ничего личного.

\- Вы сволочь, но я понимаю, – серьезно кивает тот. – Ваш, полагаю, любовник предлагает хороший выход.

Теперь уже оба Холмса вперивают взгляды в военного.

\- Любовник? – непонимающе хмурится Шерлок.

\- Брат, – кисло поправляет Майкрофт.

Шерлок резко встряхивает головой, отчего кончики волос проходятся по щеке брата:

\- О, да бога ради, у вас там в армии все такие? Майкрофт, тебе стоит пересмотреть политический вектор в этой области. 

\- Шерлок! 

Джулиан отрицательно качает головой и Шерлок продолжает:

\- Ты снимаешь наблюдение за двумя оставшимися людьми, и все улажено.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что я не выберу уничтожение всего дела?

\- Ты не можешь, – младший Холмс убирает руку, откидываясь на спинку своего сидения. В его улыбке сквозит самодовольство. – Даже тебе не под силу уничтожить все бумаги, стереть сотни финансовых проводок, затраченных на операцию. И, к тому же, это было поручение, за выполнение которого ты должен отчитаться. Вот за что я не люблю все эти структуры. Предпочитаю быть свободным.

\- Я вижу.

Майкрофт выглядит надменно, но Шерлок коротко хмыкает, видимо, разглядев в этой надменности что-то понятное только ему. 

\- Я нашел тебе преступника, который сдался добровольно. Уменьшишь ему срок заключения за это и закроешь дело. Мы получим гарантии, что никто больше не будет ворошить бумаги и подозревать Джона в краже капсул.

\- Уже «мы»?

\- Хватит, Майкрофт! Сколько раз я это должен повторять за сегодня?

\- Верно. Твоя смс была красноречива.

Шерлок поворачивает голову, смотрит за окно на облупившуюся стену здания бассейна, и выражение его лица меняется. Не слушая брата, который, похоже, хочет обговорить ещё какие-то детали, он начинает выбираться из машины.

\- Мне пора. 

До хлопка закрывающейся дверцы сидящие внутри успевают услышать бурчание под нос:

\- Похоже _мне_ теперь придется объяснять Джону про чувства. Черт бы тебя побрал, Майкрофт.

***

На Бейкер-Стрит вещи на своих местах. Получается, что устраненный мной беспорядок был уликой против Шерлока. Конечно, он искал капсулы. Разворошил гостиную, не тронул кухню, в мою спальню, видимо, зашел в последнюю очередь. Не хотел найти? Не верил, что они и правда здесь, в спальне? Условно моей. В одной из наших спален капсулы со взрывчаткой. Лестрейд бы не удивился, он ещё и не такое здесь находил. Миссис Хадсон была бы недовольна. Поднимаясь в спальню, мысленно приношу ей извинения. 

Рюкзак в самом низу, за дверцей шкафа. Не помню, как я оставил его последний раз. Аптечка на дне. Закрыта на все защелки. Тошно открывать. Из-за проклятых капсул, которые хранились внутри или еще хранятся, погиб человек. Не знаю, где в Лондоне можно уничтожить взрывчатку. 

На руках все ещё крошево засохшей крови Второго. Надо привести себя в порядок. Убеждение, которое только оттягивает момент открытия проклятой коробки, но я поддаюсь ему.   
Только открывая дверь ванной, замечаю, что прижимаю к себе аптечку.

По грохоту в гостиной слышно, как Шерлок вернулся и быстрыми шагами пересек комнату. Теперь кажется самым важным открыть до его прихода. Узнать самому.   
Из края раковины выходит отличная подставка. Пластиковые защелки открываются почти бесшумно. Судя по звуку, шаги уже в спальне.  
Быстрее. 

Он может сказать что угодно. Шерлок мог отдать капсулы Майкрофту и, тем самым, спасти жизнь Второму. Он не тот, кого интересуют военизированные игрушки. Даже если бы нашел капсулы, не верю, что уничтожил. Они ничто для него.

Дверь в ванную приоткрывается одновременно с поднятием крышки аптечки.  
Шерлок останавливается на пороге.

В зеркале над раковиной он отражается почти весь. Видно смену эмоций: он с облегчением приваливается к косяку в более расслабленной позе. Он знает, о чем я думаю, и я рад, что не приходится объяснять.

\- Я сказал правду, – зачем-то подтверждает он, когда я и сам вижу пустую аптечку. – Снайпер бы все равно выстрелил, вне зависимости от нахождения или не нахождения капсул у меня. Джулиан стал бесполезен Майкрофту. 

\- Холмсы делят людей на полезных и бесполезных?

\- Политики делят, – поправляет он.

Яркий свет в ванной делает его отражение более острым.

\- Джулиан работал с Майкрофтом? 

\- Шантаж. Сделка, как называет мой брат. Двое, Уильям, которого ты называл Наставником, и Курц – за ними следили до тех пор, пока Джулиан достанет или не достанет капсулы.

Шерлок выдает информацию кусками, что нехарактерно для него. Что изменилось? Это такое же дело, как и все остальные. 

Край раскрытой аптечки врезается в пальцы, оттого что я сжимаю слишком сильно. 

\- Что ты сделал с капсулами? Они были здесь?

Холмс подается вперед, очевидно, в желании привычно покружить по комнате, но узость ванной мешает ему это сделать. За шаг его отражение в зеркале увеличивается, приближаясь к моему. 

\- В том-то и дело, Джон! 

Вот так, и понимай как хочешь, Уотсон. Видимо, что-то в моем лице заставляет Шерлока домыслить о моем желании врезать ему аптечкой в качестве профилактической меры. Он вздыхает, возводит глаза к потолку в немом выражении сомнения в моей способности думать и пробует пояснить второй раз:

\- Да. Я их уничтожил. Твое прошлое не должно мешать твоей жизни здесь с нами. Миссис Хадсон будет волноваться, если ей придется навещать тебя в тюрьме, как одного из соучастников в укрывательстве краденой правительственной разработки. Широта власти моего брата все-таки ограничена, о чем я впервые сожалею. Единственное, что он мог сделать – убедиться в отсутствии твоей личной заинтересованности в этих капсулах. Ты её показал на встрече с Джулианом. Дальше снайпер убирает свидетеля. Ознакомившись с делом, я нахожу Майкрофту капсулы, а он, в свою очередь, подстраивает все так, будто они все время лежали у Джулиана. Слабым местом плана оказалось время. Мой брат не мог спросить напрямую, что ты думаешь о капсулах. Ваша встреча с Джулианом была отправной точкой для реализации. 

Все кажется ещё запутаннее, чем я предполагал. Майкрофт спаситель или убийца? 

\- Подожди, дело. Ты не читал, – цепляюсь я за слабое звено в этой каше сведений.  
Он усмехается, поймав мой взгляд в зеркале.

\- Прочел на следующий день. Антея меня чуть не поймала. Я придумал новый план. Виновный должен был остаться жив. Во всех остальных случаях шанс, что в результате всех собак навешают не только на Джулиана, был двадцатипятипроцентным. Пришлось уничтожать главную улику. Теперь Джулиан признался в краже, капсулы затерялись на территории Афганистана, а ты никогда и близко не подходил к правительственным разработкам.

После его слов картина складывалась, заиграла красками, кроме одного красного пятна на грязном полу бассейна. 

\- Ты подставил Второго, – утверждение, которое он вряд ли опровергнет. 

\- Я сказал ему, где можно тебя найти. Идти или не идти – было его выбором. Суматоха – лучшее, что можно сделать для того, чтобы чей-то план провалился. Я мог на неё надеяться, но несправедливо обвинять меня в том, что ситуация разрешилась в лучшую сторону.

\- Ты сейчас говоришь о смерти человека, который прикрывал мою задницу на войне, как о чем-то очень удачном.

Конечно же, такой же манипулятор, как и его брат. Люди-пешки, ходы расписаны, смотрите, у Холмсов очередная партия! 

Я вижу, чувствую, как он напрягся, и вдруг боль в предплечьях прошивает меня насквозь. Шерлок давит ладонями, удобнее перехватывая мои руки. 

\- Это несправедливо! Ты обвиняешь меня в своем спасении. Всепрощающий Джон Уотсон готов обелить всех, кто участвовал в этом деле, даже правительство Британии! Всех, кроме меня, у которого и близко не было снайперской винтовки. Твое прошлое оказывается ценнее настоящего. Ты застрял в нем, рискуя тем, что есть у нас, делая выбор в пользу его, а не меня. 

Он все сильнее сжимает пальцы на ладонь выше локтей, а я чувствую, что не могу дышать. Не могу проглотить ком в горле ради одного-единственного слова. Выговорить его оказывается труднее, когда в груди ворочаются огромные валуны, то и дело сдавливающие сердце своими выщербленными боками. 

Я разжимаю руки, стремясь разогнать хотя бы часть сдавливающего напряжения, и аптечка падает на пол ванной.

\- Прости.

Захват сдвигается к локтям, сползает вместе с моей внутренней лавиной, под которой все то, что мы никогда не говорили друг другу словами. Ты мне нужен, я не хочу, чтобы все рухнуло из-за моего прошлого. 

Невозможный Холмс отрицательно мотает головой и вдруг задерживает шумное дыхание, словно испугавшись, что его не так могут понять. 

\- Война закончилась Джон, сегодня и навсегда. Второй мертв. Ни он, ни она больше не будут тем, что ты ставишь превыше меня.

Он рывком открывает кран, шумом воды заглушая свое последнее признание, и склоняется ниже, почти утыкаясь носом в мои волосы. Ловкие пальцы сминают рукава свитера и рубашки под ним до открытых запястий. 

Я хочу возразить, убедить его в том, что никогда не распределял людей на первых и вторых, но не успеваю, потому что Шерлок нажимает на мои руки, опуская их в наполненную раковину.   
Тепло воды смывает частицы крови второго с моих пальцев.


	15. Эпилог

Джулиан удобнее перехватил трубку, глядя скорее на стекло перед собой, нежели на человека за ним.

\- Так что скажешь? – уточнил Наставник.

\- Думаю, на этот раз скальпель ты не принес, – наконец произнес Джулиан, ловя его взгляд.

\- Здесь с этим построже будет. 

\- Да? С этой стороны никаких отличий.

\- Уже выдали оружие и спальник? – в голосе Наставника послышалась вежливость англичанина, интересующегося погодой. 

Джулиан усмехнулся, а потом начал хохотать в голос, вызвав неодобрительный взгляд надзирателя.

\- Почти. Жаль, что с военной карьерой теперь покончено.

\- В Англии нехватка пилотов, – словно между делом сообщил Наставник.

\- Здесь отвратительные погодные условия. Не зря Курц уезжает.

\- Уже уехал. Шило в заднице не дает ему сидеть на месте, и сопляк даже не подумал, что моя врачебная практика не приносит достаточно средств на оплату квартиры.

Джулиан склонился ближе, прижавшись носом к стеклу, и сообщил задушевным шепотом:

\- По соседству со мной есть свободная камера.

\- Иди ты, – отмахнулся Наставник. – По соседству с Джоном есть свободная квартира.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, по соседству с Джоном и этим парнем, брат которого взял меня за горло и обеспечил жильем ещё на полгода? Нет, спасибо. 

Дыхание Джулиана оставило запотевший след на стекле, и он отстранился, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника.

\- Нет, ты только подумай, – продолжил Наставник. – Майк.... 

\- Да тише ты, – шикнул Джулиан.

\- Окей. Этот человек всеми силами пытался удержать тебя рядом, а когда не получилось, решил устранить. Какая экспрессия, какой накал страстей!

\- Меня пыталась убить как минимум половина воюющих талибов, неужели ты думаешь, что все это как-то связано с мои обаянием?

\- Ты себя когда последний раз в форме видел? – подмигнул Наставник, и они оба расхохотались так, что было слышно даже без телефонных трубок.

\- Тебе пора, – отсмеявшись, сообщил Джулиан и задержался взглядом на настенных часах. – В следующий раз принеси хотя бы Таймс, здесь мало развлечений.

\- Хорошо. Я заверну в газету самый черствый хлеб, который найду, чтобы ты мог одиноко грызть его в углу камеры.

\- Шутки у тебя все такие же плоские, – усмехнулся Джулиан, кладя трубку. 

Надзиратель уже зазвенел ключами, отпирая для него дверь.  
Наставник в ответ выразительно пожал плечами и прошел к другому выходу, за которым находится Лондон - его прибежище на следующие полгода. 

***

\- Не ждите благодарности, – выпаливаю я.

Майкрофт подносит к губам фарфоровую чашку с горячим чаем и удовлетворенно улыбается. По нему не поймешь, является ли тому причиной чай или наш разговор в шумном кафе.

\- Она мне не нужна. До чего интересно получается, Джон. Статистически именно вы являетесь катализатором извинений Шерлока перед людьми, тогда как сейчас сами не можете принять исход событий и перестать меня ненавидеть.

\- Я не испытываю к вам ненависти.

\- Безусловно, ваши чувства гораздо глубже.

Создается ощущение, что он издевается. Мне кажется, что в последнее время интерес семейства Холмс к моим чувствам сильно преувеличен.

\- Прошу вас, не стесняйтесь, просветите меня, Майкрофт.

Он смеривает меня взглядом с головы до ребер, в которые упирается край столика.

\- У вас обостренное желание защищать, основанное на эгоистичных побуждениях. Вероятнее всего, в детстве вы защищали сестру, в медицинском были членом братства, на войне прикрывали своих, а теперь прикрываете спину Шерлока. Мои действия поставили под удар сразу нескольких близких вам людей, и теперь вы запутались между желанием защищать и стремлением быть справедливым. За кражу капсул Джулиан понес справедливое наказание, но его цель тоже была благой. Вы помогали ему, будучи военным, присягнувшим перед Королевой защищать Британию, поэтому не делали больше того, что было в ваших силах. Не являлись инициатором кражи и, смею предположить, испытали облегчение, передав капсулы Наставнику. Для вашей принципиальности был соблюден разумный баланс между долгом и честностью, а я разрушил его, продолжая выполнять свою работу. Вкупе с моим постоянным вниманием к жизни Шерлока, которое вы расцениваете как недоверие к вам, все факты приводят к выводу о вашей неприязни, если дело касается жизни моего брата, и ненависти ко мне как к убийце соратника. Но, кроме того, вы понимаете, что справедливость в некотором роде восторжествовала и испытываете смешанное чувство вины и радости за то, что не сидите с Джулианом по соседству.

Майкрофт останавливает поразивший меня монолог, так похожий на выводы Шерлока, для того, чтобы сделать ещё один глоток чая, но я не готов слушать это психологическое раскладывание моих эмоций по полочкам.

\- Достаточно, мистер Холмс.

Он изображает удивление, будто только что вспомнил что-то, хотя, могу поклясться, что и не забывал.

\- Кстати, о фамилии. Я хотел бы развеять неосведомленность в отношении традиций, сложившихся в нашей семье. Вам стоит перестать беспокоиться по поводу моей вероятной роли злодея, так сказать, разлучника любящих сердец. Я не принадлежу к клану Монтекки или Капулетти. Хотя мамулю беспокоят сведения о некоторых инцидентах, содержащихся в вашем досье, вы показали себя бравым воином.

\- «Бравым» как синоним слова «глупым»?

Завуалировано или прямо, но идиотом, похоже, называет меня все семейство Холмс.  
Майкрофт отставляет чай, приподнимая и перемещая блюдце вместе со стоящей на нем чашкой, и переплетает пальцы в замок.

\- Не только в озвученном значении. «Бравым» как синоним отважного человека, готового до конца защищать то, что имеет. 

\- Братец! – раздается рядом, и Шерлок с ослепительно фальшивой улыбкой склоняется над столом, приобнимая Майкрофта. – Выкроил минутку, чтобы любезно скрасить Джону ожидание?

Старший Холмс поднимается, выскальзывая из объятий брата, и Шерлок присаживается на его место. 

\- Дорогой брат, я, как ты выразился, выкроил минутку, чтобы любезно разъяснить Джону, что никто не чинит препятствий вашему тесному соседству. Никто, включая нашу матушку, которая желает видеть вас обоих на ежегодной охоте.

Шерлок немного поражен этой новостью, но быстро приходит в себя, отвечая с нотками иронии:

\- Не боишься быть застреленным Джоном, когда у него в руках окажется ружье?

Майкрофт вежливо кивает в ответ, возвращая укол.

\- Ты же не боишься. Буду брать с тебя пример. Доброго дня, доктор Уотсон.

Он уходит так же внезапно, как и появился здесь полчаса назад, а я фыркаю в кулак от наблюдения за этой спонтанной импровизацией. Похоже, мне никуда не деться от семейства, как бы я к ним не относился. И правда, идиот, надо было тревожиться именно об этом, но я совершенно спокоен.

  
_Август-Декабрь 2012_


End file.
